FireWater
by lilzazu
Summary: [Pending Rewrite] Water and Fire don't mix. Duo and Quatre, Water. Trowa and Heero, Fire. How can opposite elements overcome differences? Chapter 8 out finally! Note: Due to requests..is now officially...Shounen Ai! Heero n Duo, Trowa n Quatre..
1. Immortal Fire, Immortal Water

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** THIS WILL BE AU and NON YAOI. Please, tell me if it is a good idea! My brain has been screaming this at me, and when I shared the idea with my friend, she said it was a good one. She wants me to write 3 chapters a day, for different stories of course, and I'm not too sure. Friends are demanding. I don't know if I can manage...¬.¬ ....so..tell me what you think...enjoy!   
  
  
  


**_FireWater   
Chapter 1: Immortal Fire, Immortal Water_**   
  
  


~*~

  
  
     Violet eyes searched the surface of the pond's bank from beneath the blue water. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary and no human in sight, the owner of these eyes emerged from the cool water slowly: first the head, to shoulders, waist, and finally completely emerged from the water. The droplets of liquid dropped down from the lithe body, sliding back into the water silently.   
  
     Normally, seeing someone bathe in one of the forest's ponds wasn't an unusual event. But. Not a single ripple disturbed the water. Listening quietly, the being heard only birds chirping in the lush, green trees above, and turned back to the water. With a bright smile on the pale face, a similarly pale hand raised slightly, beckoning to the water.   
  
     At the beckoning, another figure with light blue eyes rose from the water to step on the bank of the pond with the first to emerge. A smile graced the second's face.   
  
     Again, there wasn't a single ripple of waves in the water. All was still.   
  
     The two figures turned, facing each other, still smiling. Then, the second one grabbed the first's hand, and with a happy laugh, pulled the one with violet eyes into a nearby clearing, into the soft, golden rays of the sun. The bright light of morning glittered off of the second's blond hair, blue eyes shining brightly. Leading the first into a dance, the two twirled in the sun, laughing. After a few moments, they retreated to the shade under a large willow tree by the pond, sitting against the trunk. The first spoke up.   
  
     "Quatre, you really like the sun, don't you?"   
  
     The blond, named Quatre, laughed. "Of course I do Duo! Don't you?"   
  
     "What do you think?" The first, named Duo, asked in reply. "But you know we can't stay in it for long."   
  
     "I know, but we haven't been up in so long!"   
  
     "We had to stay under to help, and it was only for a week." Duo sighed.   
  
     They were quiet, enjoying the calm morning, before Quatre spoke up again.   
  
     "Duo?"   
  
     "Hm?"   
  
     "Why doesn't the sun shine over the pond anymore? I mean, it used to, and we could feel the sun under the water."   
  
     "That's summer Quatre. It's fall now. The sun still shines over the pond, but when it does, for that short period of time, we're always busy, so we don't have time to enjoy it. Now that we've finished up the work, we can relax a bit."   
  
     "But Duo…I've always wanted to ask you something."   
  
     "Shoot."   
  
     "Are you…afraid of mortals?"   
  
     Duo sat up, turning to look bewilderedly at his blond companion. "Of course not Quatre! It's they who are afraid of us! You know there isn't much that I fear apart from too much sun and or…" He trailed off.   
  
     "Fire." Quatre finished quietly. "I'm sorry Duo, I didn't mean to bring it up."   
  
     "It's all right Quatre. It's the past. I'm not afraid to talk about it. The Fire Dryads took my mom and my dad. Then they killed them. I'll get my revenge."   
  
     "But, then why do you always have to be so careful when we leave the water? If you aren't afraid of mortals I mean."   
  
     "You know why Quatre. If mortals see us, they fear us. When they fear us, they may come after us."   
  
     "They won't kill us Duo! You know that! We're important to them!"   
  
     "Yes. That's why they would take us to their homes. You know it's happened before Quatre. You of all nymphs should know, it happened to your sister! She died because of that."   
  
     "Father never really told me what happened Duo." Quatre said sullenly. "He rarely tells me these things, or even speaks to me unless necessary. I killed Mother, remember?"   
  
     "Come off it Quatre, you did no such thing. You were still born, your mother made the right choice to let you live instead of letting both of you die. So you have to live on. Stop blaming yourself."   
  
     "Yea…" Quatre sighed. "So, what really did happen to my sister?"   
  
     "I've only heard about it from a neighbor. They said she went to the surface and wasn't careful enough. You know mortals think we're 'beautiful' and useful. She was taken to be worshipped like a God. Although they gave her water and food, but she needed nature, and she died in captivity. We have to be careful because the same could happen to us."   
  
     "Worshipped like a God? We aren't any of those, not that important! We're only water nymphs."   
  
     "Sheesh Quatre, did you not pay attention at all to what I've been telling you the past couple of years? We are water nymphs, yes, but to the mortals, we're daemons. They think of us as the water keepers, and we keep the water clean for them. And we do, to a certain length. And in return, they give us offerings of their food, and anything thing special of their tribe. Occasional jewelry, things like that."   
  
     "I know, but why don't they understand that we are simply water nymphs?"   
  
     "Because Quatre!" Duo said exasperatedly. "No nymph actually went to tell them!"   
  
     "Oh yea." Quatre flushed. Duo was the same age as he was, even younger by a few moons, and yet, he was so much more knowledgeable. "Duo, why are you so much smarter than I am?" He asked. The question was meant to be rhetorical, but Duo answered him anyway.   
  
     "Because I'm an orphan Q, and I learn by myself. I hear things that your family doesn't think our age should hear. I wander the grounds, and you are kept to certain areas." Duo stood and brushed himself off. "Done basking on land yet? I'm hungry."   
  
     "Can we stay a bit longer?"   
  
     "Why not?" With that, Duo sat back down beside his fellow nymph. "You know Quatre? Sometimes, I wish I were mortal." Duo murmured after a few moments of companionable silence.   
  
     Quatre sat up abruptly, blue eyes searching violet. "What?" He asked in surprise. "We're nymphs Duo! I like land, yes, but that doesn't mean I want to one of the beings it supports! Water is our world!"   
  
     "I know Quatre! But think about it! Being mortal means not having to be so careful. Everyone accepts you as who you are because it's what they consider normal. If I were mortal, no one would fear me, and I'd be a part of them."   
  
     "You're a part of us, and we're a part of water." Quatre replied. "We can do things mortals can't. So why would you want to be one of them?"   
  
     "Because they can do things we can't too."   
  
  
  


*** 

  
  
  
  
     Far below the earth, two immortal youths also conversed quietly. They were sitting in their living quarters, facing each other.   
  
     "We turn 16 summers this full moon Heero." The taller one with emerald green eyes spoke. His hair was a dark brown, hanging over half of his face in a single, large bang. His eyes held excitement, though he appeared to be calm and passive. "And tonight is this full moon. Tonight is the day we may venture up to the mortal world for the first time in our lives. What do you think we should do?"   
  
     "Hn." Heero, the other immortal, had cobalt blue eyes and a messy mop of moss green hair. He too, anticipated the night. Both he and his companion, Trowa, had heard much of the mortal world from Trowa's sister, Catherine, who was 3 summers older than they.   
  
     "The first thing I want to do is find water."   
  
     "Water?" Trowa asked, confused. "But Heero, we aren't supposed to mingle with water."   
  
     "Just because we're fire dryads? When has that stopped me?" Heero answered. "I want to see what it is. Doesn't mean I have to touch it."   
  
     "But if we meet one of those treacherous water nymphs, we're as good as dead. Don't you remember what Catherine said?"   
  
     "She said that water was beautiful. She touched it and it didn't harm her. It simply evaporated in her hand into white smoke. She didn't see a water nymph, but her mate Matthias did. He said they were beautiful creatures Trowa. I want to see these beautiful creatures too."   
  
     "Why?"   
  
     "We're all daemon Trowa. Why can't daemon be friends?"   
  
     "We're daemon of different elements Heero." Trowa said shortly. "We don't know what they could do."   
  
     "Aren't you the least bit curious Trowa?" Heero asked, a single eyebrow rising in question. With a slight pause, Trowa nodded with a small smile. Heero returned it. "Well, let's get ready for tonight. I will find water, and see for myself whether it really is what Catherine described."   
  
  
  


*** 

  
  
  
  
     Having retreated back to their water for the afternoon, Quatre and Duo watched from their waters as two female mortals paused by the pond. They chanted something, meant to show their gratitude for the water, as they bent and drank from the crystal blue liquid. In a short while, they chanted another phrase in thanks and left some food by the base of the willow tree Quatre and Duo had been sitting under earlier.   
  
     The two nymphs grinned at each other. Mortal food was different. The elder nymphs never went to the surface ever, and traveled from water to water. Quatre and Duo were the youngest, and had been placed in charge of the single pond of the forest.   
  
     Knowing that they could not go to the surface of the water again until nightfall, they played in the depths of their home, never tiring of the feel of liquid against their skin. It was their life.   
  
  
     Night fell before the two water nymphs knew it. Knowing that mortals rarely came out at night to the water, as it was their time to retire for the day, they exited their home with ease. Still, Duo scanned the bank quickly beforehand, just in case. For the second time that day, the two younger nymphs emerged from their water. They sat down for their meal, left by the two females from the earlier afternoon. Eyes widened at the feast. There were berries, some pemmican, apples, and meat. There was enough for the two of them, for an entire meal. Along with the offer was a rose.   
  
     "Rose Clan." Quatre murmured softly. "They're so kind to us."   
  
     "I agree." Duo said as he sat down and picked up a berry. The two shared the meal, and lay back to relax. Duo gazed at the moon.   
  
     "A full moon tonight Quatre." He whispered.   
  
     "It's beautiful, but it's so pale."   
  
     "But the light, it's still so…intense."   
  
     "I prefer the sun, but the moon is…mysterious." Quatre sighed.   
  
     Suddenly, Duo tensed, hearing something. He sat up abruptly, Quatre following, and he yanked his blond friend to his feet, staring wildly into the forest clearing before them, their pond behind them, just in case.   
  
     "Duo?" Quatre asked.   
  
     "Sh." Duo silenced the confused immortal with the single syllable. Why they didn't simply go back to their water was beyond him. Something told him to stay.   
  
     Before their wide eyes, a portal in the ground opened with a strong tremor. There was orange-red light, and heat. Duo and Quatre stepped back, Quatre's grip tightening in Duo's.   
  
     "What the…" Duo breathed, tensing further when two figures stepped out of the light. The portal disappeared as suddenly as it appeared, this time with a lighter tremble. The two figures had their backs to the nymphs, and Duo squinted to identify them.   
  
     The two of them were tall, taller than he or Quatre. They were both wearing pants, forming to their long, slender legs. A looser shirt covered their backs. Simultaneously, they turned to face the water. Duo realized that the shirt only covered their back, tucked into the pants, but open in the middle to expose their front. Duo noted that their skin was darker than his or Quatre's, and he also took in the medallion dangling around both of their necks. Squinting, he could just make out the design.   
  
     The medallion itself was circular in shape, and flat. It was silver in color, and the designs on it stood out in a darker color, deep blue. The design was simple, starting at two points at the curved end of the bottom. Both sides rose and curved, each in it's own dance. But Duo couldn't distinguish what it was.   
  
     "Quatre." He whispered, taking a step back to his friend. "Can you see…?" While Duo had seen many things from the elder's possessions, he learned less formally. Quatre had the formal education from his family, and most likely knew more than he did. From his peripheral vision, Duo saw Quatre nod, and heard a gasp. "What?" He asked quietly. He looked to the face of the one he had been studying, the shorter one with short, messy, dark hair. Eyes met. Deep blue, cobalt blue. He could tell that Quatre was panicking now.   
  
     "Quatre?" He repeated softly.   
  
     "Fi…Fire Dryads!" Quatre whispered.   
  
     Duo tore his gaze away from the cobalt eyes to look at his companion, horrified and afraid. He tried to turn fully when he realized that Quatre wasn't joking, to pull both himself and his friend back into the water, water that would make them safe, but he couldn't move. Something tied him in place. He looked back at the two immortals, now knowing they were fire dryads, and froze. The two were quietly stepping toward them.   
  
  
     Heero and Trowa stepped out of their portal from the ground, their first time in the mortal world. It was dark as they expected, and they saw a forest, as they had also expected from Catherine's words. Hearing things, they turned to see what it was.   
  
     Water. The rippling of water caught their attention. They both wondered how they knew, but couldn't come up with a reasonable answer. The liquid glinted silver in the moonlight. Then, their eyes fixed on two figures in front of the water, smaller than they were. Heero took in the one across from him, as Trowa took in the sight of the blond.   
  
     Heero saw a long, dark brown braid, and violet eyes. Instantly, he knew it was a water nymph from the pale skin. Trowa saw blond hair, light blue eyes, knowing as well he was facing a water nymph. He couldn't believe their luck, seeing what they wanted to see the first night. He was awed. He took in the blue clothing of the blond. It was loose, and he realized they were robes. Trowa took in the entire costume. The loose blue clothing opened in a v-strip halfway down the upper torso of the blond. It was tied with a dark blue rope or ribbon, he couldn't tell. The pants were the same darker blue as the belt that held the top together. The robe was long, hanging to the back of the blonde's knees, and opened in an upside down v-shape from below the belt. He had bare feet, like his companion, as well as like Heero and himself.   
  
     At the same time, Heero took in the costume of the violet-eyed immortal. He was dressed similarly to Quatre, though his belt was violet to match his eyes.   
  
     Around both of their necks was a necklace on which dangled a pendant. It was oval in shape, like a drop of water…Heero looked up as his vision was obscured when the youth he was studying clamped his hand over his pendant. The blond beside him did the same.   
  
     With silent, mutual agreement, Heero and Trowa moved forward, stopping about two meters from the water beings. A long silence hung in the air, filled with tension and fear from Quatre and Duo, and curiosity from Heero and Trowa.   
  
     "D…don't hurt us." Quatre whispered.   
  
     The water nymphs watched when both Heero and Trowa displayed a look of surprise.   
  
     "How old are you…?" Trowa asked quietly. "You don't look old enough to be 16 summers, to be out in the mortal world."   
  
     "It's not your business, fire dryad, how old we are, or why we're out in the mortal world." Duo said quietly. He was surprised and relieved that his voice was stronger than his feelings. "Do not bind us with your energy."   
  
     "We are curious, about water." Trowa stepped forward a bit more. Without thinking, Duo let go of Quatre's hand, both clasping his pendant. Trowa ignored that, not knowing the power Duo had. The next second, Duo let go of his pendant, and blue shot out, blinding the two fire dryads as they were sent stumbling back a few feet. Duo realized that it was Trowa who had bound Quatre, as the blond now moved, tugging on Duo's hand.   
  
     "C'mon Duo!" He said urgently. Duo struggled to move, but couldn't.   
  
     "Go Quatre! Save yourself!"   
  
     Heero steadied himself and his friend, glaring hard at Duo. The water nymphs were not pacifists, as he had been told. They had intended to hurt Trowa and himself. He raised his own hands, and bright red light spiraled toward the water beings. Duo pushed Quatre into the water in attempt to get his friend to go, not noticing the attack until it was too late. He screamed, raising his hands to fend off the attack. Water from his pond came up immediately to shield him, but Duo wondered for a fraction of a second if the shield would actually protect him. The red light dissolved, and through the haze of white smoke, Duo saw the bewildered expressions on both the dryads' faces. Not wasting any time, he launched himself into the water, pulling Quatre with him to the deep recesses of his home.   
  
     Duo realized that the water had protected him from what he now knew was fire. But he wasn't comforted. A strong sense of hate developed for the young immortal that had attacked him, even though he knew he attacked first, even though it was out of defense. He knew he would see the two again, soon. And as much as he hated to admit it…   
  
  
  
     …He was afraid.   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
Soari: *bounching happily* FINALLY DONE IT!!!   
  
Friend (Deep Sea): Che. Finally.   
  
Soari: Don't be so hard on me!! Please, readers, review and tell me if it is worth continuing!! I will be forced to continue if I get reviews..but if I don't, I'll tell Deep Sea here that it's her fault...   
  
Deep Sea: HOW IS IT MY FAULT YOU BAKA?!   
  
Saori: You made me write it...   
  
Deep Sea: I MADE YOU SUSHI!!   
  
Saori: Oh yea...Arigatou...So, it was worth writing it. Clarification here, Duo developed a strong sense of hate toward Heero. As much of a spoiler as this is, I have to mention that I don't mean hatred as in enemies...it's like...temporary dislike...all right?? Plus, supposedly, his parents are killed by Fire Dryads, thus his fear of fire, and hatred...etc....But like I said...non yaoi...   
  
Deep Sea: DAMN YOU!!!!! *grabs Heero's gun*   
  
Saori: EEP!!! Sorry!! Must run now...*grabs Duo's scythe and runs...voice drifting back* PLEASE REVIEW~~~~AHHH~~~~~~~   
  



	2. Thoughts of the Unexpected Meeting

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** THIS WILL BE AU and NON YAOI. Please, tell me if it is a good idea! My brain has been screaming this at me, and when I shared the idea with my friend, she said it was a good one. She wants me to write 3 chapters a day, for different stories of course, and I'm not too sure. Friends are demanding. PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE BOTTOM!! THEY ARE CRITICAL FOR THE CONTINUATION OF THIS STORY AND HOW IT WILL WORK!! Enjoy!   
  
_ 'italics' _ are thoughts   
  
  
  


**_FireWater   
Chapter 2: Thoughts of the Unexpected Meeting_**   
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  
     "Duo? Duo! Are you all right?" Quatre shook his friend. Duo snapped out of his reverie to turn to the blond.   
  
     "I'm fine. Are you all right? Did they hurt you?" Duo asked in return. Quatre shook his head.   
  
     The two water nymphs were safely underwater, resting on the lake's floor, many feet from the surface where they had just met two fire dryads. All immortals knew it was wrong to trespass into another kind's territory whether they were capable of it or not, so both Duo and Quatre knew the two fire dryads could not reach them. Duo sighed, his hands reaching out to capture his long rope of hair that was floating in the water behind him. He clutched it, and Quatre knew it was a sign of fear. The blond himself feared the dryads, but Duo rarely feared anything, let alone show the emotion. Then again, it wasn't very often that they saw things they weren't familiar with in the area.   
  
     "Fire Dryads?" Quatre murmured, almost in awe. "What are they doing so close to us?"   
  
     "I don't know." Duo confessed. Neither of them had been brought up to know much of different elemental daemon apart from themselves. Fire Dryads were rarely seen, much less near water. Duo knew they were dangerous, but whether to the water nymphs or to the dryads, he was unsure. "Maybe we should do a bit of research on this."   
  
     "Remember the female dryad? Three summers ago, she came to our pond. Her hair was fire red, and so were her robes. Remember, how we wanted to go see who she was, but my father held us back, telling us that she was a fire dryad, and that we weren't to mingle? She touched the water, and white smoke appeared." Quatre glanced to the surface of the water. He could see the world above clearly, while one couldn't see much looking down. A thought suddenly hit Quatre. "The white smoke wasn't unlike that of what appeared when the shorter one threw his power at you…I'm willing to bet that's what they call fire?"   
  
     Duo shrugged. "You're more educated than I am Quatre. But that's the highest possibility. I wonder if it would hurt us to touch that. Or will it hurt them?" He mused, twisting his length of hair in his hands. "What do you think are the chances that they knew what we are? I mean there are other immortals that can enter water, right?"   
  
     Quatre shook his head. "Only us. The water you sent to throw them back and the shield of water that came up is more than enough sign. Unless they don't know anything but fire, or don't know what water nymphs are. But I doubt they are so unknowledgeable. Did you hear what the tall one said?"   
  
  
[You don't look old enough to be 16 summers, to be out in the mortal world.]   
  
  
     Duo nodded. "What's with the 16 summers? We've been running on land ever since we were 3 summers old!"   
  
     Quatre shook his head. "Father told me that the elders of the water nymphs are much more lenient to who can leave water. The other immortals are much more strict. Like the Flower Pixies. They aren't allowed to leave their flower until it has bloomed 3 times, then they can go around their bush for another 3 blooms, then their home for another 3 blooms, before they are actually allowed to travel further."   
  
     "Quatre, what'd you do? Memorize the rules of the little pixies? They're the size of your fingernail, you know? It's hard to see them. They aren't in much danger either."   
  
     "Duo, none of us are. We're all immortals. It's just the little things that happen between specific immortals that cause disputes. Like what happened back there." Quatre shivered slightly. "Do you think they're still there?"   
  
     "I really don't know Quatre." Duo admitted. "But we're safe in the water. Do you want me to go…check?"   
  
     Quatre heard the hesitation in Duo's voice and rapidly shook his head. "Tomorrow. I think we've been on land long enough today."   
  
     "All right. Let's go to bed then." Duo yawned and stretched. He followed Quatre to a water cave. It was well decorated with various gifts from the mortals. There were two beds in the cave; one on each side of the wall. Their home. At the wall of each of the beds was a hole, much like the window of a house. The two each settled on their beds, pulling the silvery, warm water-blanket over them.   
  
     "Good night Duo."   
  
     "Night Quatre. Sleep well."   
  
     "You too."   
  
     "Don't let the water snails get to you."   
  
     "Duo!"   
  
     Duo chuckled. Quatre had once woken up with a water snail on his face. He didn't fear them, but was shocked. Water snails, or any water creatures, around anywhere, were fine. Just not in his bed…that's all.   
  
     "I'm just joking Q. Night."   
  
     Duo curled up, bunching a corner of his water-blanket to tuck under his chin. The blanket was made from a spell done by the elders. It was like silk, and forever warm unless the spell were broken, perfect if the water got a bit chilly, especially during the night. It was smooth, like silk, like their clothing. Duo rested his chin on top of the bunched blanket and gazed out of the window. Sleeping right by the wall, he could see the surface of the water, glistening. He could just make out the moon through the ripples of the water. He lost himself in his thoughts again as he listened to Quatre's breathing even out, signs that the blond nymph was asleep.   
  
     _ '16 summers…that must mean the fire dryads don't leave their dwellings until they are 16, which means the two of them are 16, maybe older than that.' _ Duo realized. _ 'The water that came from my hands, I know I wished for that, but what about when the guy attacked me? Did Quatre do that? But, he didn't mention it, so what happened? The water came from behind me, but...directed by who?' _   
  
     A myth he had heard from one of the elders suddenly occurred to him.   
  
     _ As a water nymph with enough will power it is possible to make water move to their will. But there has been one nymph in the past who was so strong, so alike water itself, so dedicated to his immortal race, that the Water God commanded water to protect him from any and all harm. When he passed on at his own will, the Water God kept his eye out for another being as special as this one, in hopes that he or she would make a difference in the immortal and mortal world. He prophesized that this being will tie the bonds of the mortals and immortals, as well as immortals of different elements, to form the Perfect Life. But alas, many hundreds of summers have past, and still, he has seen no sign of this being. Yet the Water God refuses to give up hope…   
  
     But how would they know they must protect this being? How will this nymph know he or she is special? Young Duo had asked.   
  
     The elder had taken a moment before answering. They will know for the Water God knows all the minds of the nymphs. And the nymph will know when water protects him without his bidding from the first harm ever to come to him. But this nymph must not use the power for anything else but honest protection, for if dishonest, he is not worthy of being a water nymph. 
_   
  
  
  
     Duo turned over onto his back to face the ceiling of the cave. _ 'There's no way I can be that special nymph, what am I thinking about? I probably called the water for help in my fear and didn't realize it…' _ And Duo closed his eyes with that thought, telling himself that he wasn't the one of the prophecy.   
  
  
  
  
     _ 'Alas, Young Duo…' _ A pair of eyes watched the cave from the outside. The being stroked his long, silver beard. _ 'Alas, you are the one to fulfill the prophecy. It is your destiny, and you must bide to it. Follow your heart Duo, and it will lead you on in all honesty.' _   
  
     "Your Majesty?" A female nymph knelt, her head down. "Shall we return to the Ocean Palace? It is late, and we have a long way to go."   
  
     "Yes Hilde." The Water God answered. "We will leave. Young Duo will figure out himself that he is the one who will fulfill the divination. It will be wrong for us to help."   
  
     "The Fire Dryads, sire?"   
  
     "They will become friends in time. They must learn that if they want their elements to harm, they will harm. But if they mean nothing but friendship, the differences of their elements will only bond them closer to protect them as one. As it is known, opposites attract Hilde."   
  
     "Yes, Your Majesty."   
  
     "Now, we will return to the palace. Advisor Winner must be anxiously awaiting us. I almost forgot." The Water God reached into his sleeve and pulled out a book and a letter. He placed the letter into the book and handed it to Hilde. "This is for Quatre. Place it by his side. It is a book and letter from Advisor Winner.   
  
     "Yes sire." Hilde took the book and letter before rising. Making her way into the cave, she entered silently and placed the book by Quatre's bedside. Impulsively, she pressed a kiss to his forehead, and did the same to the sleeping Duo. With a final look, she made her way back to the Water God.   
  
     "You are like their older sister Hilde."   
  
     "Yes sire. They are like my younger brothers. It's a pity that they will never know me, for I am only allowed to watch them from the shadows."   
  
     The Water God placed a hand on the nymph's shoulder and she bowed her head respectfully. "You are a beautiful nymph Hilde. One day, the right nymph will come to you. You must simply wait. I know you are sad. Like Duo, you have no family. But it is best if you don't treat them like brothers. They will never know, and that will only break your heart more, should they one day leave, and you will never see them again."   
  
     "I understand, Your Majesty."   
  
     "Let's be on our way."   
  
     And the two vanished, on their way back to the Ocean Palace. In his bed, Duo curled up on his side again with a quiet sigh. _ 'Mom...' _   
  
  
  
  
  
     Heero and Trowa stared at the water after the two nymphs that disappeared under the liquid substance. There wasn't a single ripple in the water. Trowa looked at Heero, who was glaring at the water.   
  
     "What happened there Heero?"   
  
     After a few minutes of silence, Heero finally turned to face his companion. "We were both observing each other. It's obvious they had never seen fire dryads, or fire, before. They don't look any older than 14 summers, but we don't know if water nymphs have the same rules as we do about when they can leave their homes. The one with the long hair attacked you. So I attacked him in response, in case he meant to harm us any more."   
  
     "Didn't Cathy say that water nymphs were pacifists, and didn't believe in violence?" Trowa murmured, turning his gaze back at the water. The moon reflected off it's surface.   
  
     Heero shrugged, also looking at the water. "We're allowed to wander now, unless we have duties to report to, right?"   
  
     "Yes."   
  
     "We'll return home for now. We'll come back tomorrow and speak with them. We wouldn't want enemies now, would we Trowa?"   
  
     "What are you plotting Heero?"   
  
     Heero shook his head. "I'm not the child Heero any longer. I don't plot anymore. I just want to make sure that we don't make grudges at all that will make things bad between the Fire King and Water God." Heero turned to re-enter the portal. "We don't even know if they were anyone special. What if that was the prince?"   
  
     Trowa's eyes widened slightly upon hearing that. Heero was right.   
  
     "Let's go." He murmured, staring at the water a moment longer before turning to join his companion on their way back underground to the Fire Caverns.   
  
  
  
     Once they entered the Fire Transport Lands, the two turned and made their way to the Fire Caverns. As expected, they entered the main room of their home, where the Yuy and Barton families lounged in their shared home, they saw Cathy waiting for them. She was sitting on the armrest of Trowa's father's armchair, one leg tucked under her, the other dangling and swinging. She was polishing the handle of one of her many fire blades. The weapon was a normal knife in the hands of a mortal or any other daemon, fire dryad or not. But as it was set to work for Cathy, it would become a blade of blazing fire at her will, and the fire worked at her will as well. She looked up at their arrival, a broad smile lighting up on her face.   
  
     "Hey guys!" She greeted. "How was your first time up there?" She frowned. "You didn't stay long did you? Only a little while eh? What's wrong? Didn't like it?"   
  
     Trowa shrugged. "We didn't see enough. We went up there, and saw the forest, as expected. But when we turned around, we saw a large pit of water, a lake, I'm guessing, like you said Cathy. There were two water nymphs there. They seemed afraid of us, but we observed them as they observed us. When we neared, one of them held out his hands and this bright blue light came out and forced us back. Then, Heero took a shot at them with his fire shield, but the water came up behind them and shielded them. Then, they jumped back into the water."   
  
     "There wasn't a single ripple. It was as if they weren't there." Heero added quietly.   
  
     Cathy looked stunned for a moment. "You did WHAT?" She asked incredulously. "You ATTACKED them on your first night out?! What were you thinking?"   
  
     "It was in our own defense." Heero said defensively. They attacked first."   
  
     "They're shy daemon Heero! Didn't I tell you that? Could you tell how old they were? If they were young, they probably had no idea what you were, or what your intentions were!"   
  
     "Speaking of which Cathy, I thought you said they were pacifists?" Trowa raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the sofa. "They didn't look older than 14 summers, what were they doing out of their homes? They were studying us, and we did the same."   
  
     "One of them asked the other what we were, by our medallions, and the other actually stuttered the words 'fire dryad'." Heero said. Cathy shook her head.   
  
     "I don't believe you guys! All daemon rules are different! We aren't allowed to leave Fire Caverns until 16 summers, but Water Nymphs wander the lands close by their water sources and homes at 2 or 3 summers! The difference is that Fire Dryads can wander further than they do because they need a source of water close by and we don't need fire near by, as the sun is enough for us! 14 summers and you took a shot at them?" Cathy stood. "I don't believe you guys! You don't look hurt!"   
  
     "We never know if they meant to harm us. If that was a warning shot the next would have been more powerful." Heero said logically.   
  
     "You and your logic and calculations Heero Yuy! It's not enough! Sometimes you have to look from here!" Making her way to Heero, Cathy poked Heero's chest, above his heart. He frowned at her, but Cathy was still ranting, too busy to notice.   
  
     "They probably had no idea what was going on! I bet you guys held them in place with your eyes, didn't you?" At Trowa's nod, she continued. "Who wouldn't attack if they felt trapped like that?" Cathy turned to face them. "You two better apologize if you ever see them again!"   
  
     "We were going to." Heero grumbled.   
  
     "GOOD!" Cathy replied. Her tone softened into that of an excited girl. "So what did they look like? Were they beautiful?" She paused, frowning a moment. "Wait a second, the portal should have opened up in the forest! It shouldn't be by water…did they change it?" She asked. Trowa snorted.   
  
     "Cathy, it was our first night out. Do you think we would know?"   
  
     "Oh yea. I'll check it out." With that, she left the room quickly, by passing Heero and Trowa's parents entering the room.   
  
     "How was your first night out?" Heero's mother, Risako Yuy asked with a smile.   
  
     "We saw water nymphs." Heero replied, straightening from the wall. His mother's eyes smiled.   
  
     "I remember them. I used to be friends with one named Kiowa Maxwell. She was such a beautiful thing. She had a little boy-nymph too, I think. Too bad she died so young, the poor baby was left an orphan before 2 summers." She sighed. "What happened?"   
  
     "Let's just say we didn't get off at too good of a start. They got afraid and attacked, and I sent a warning shot at them in return."   
  
     Risako gasped. "You didn't Heero!"   
  
     "I did." Heero sighed. "Did I really do the wrong thing? I mean, it's one for one right?"   
  
     "Do you know how old they were Heero?" Trowa's mother, Tríona Barton asked.   
  
     "Does age really matter?" Heero asked in reply. "I don't know, but they didn't look any older than 14 summers."   
  
     Tríona shook her head. "Maybe it doesn't matter, but I was just wondering if you attacked a child or elder."   
  
     "Child then."   
  
     "We plan to apologize when given the chance." Trowa quietly spoke up.   
  
     "That's my son." Trevin Barton said.   
  
     "Father?" Heero turned to Keisukei Yuy. "Cathy mentioned something about the portal opening up in the forest. When Trowa and I went up, we were right by a lake, or a pond."   
  
     Keisukei turned to Trevin with a raised eyebrow. "Did they change the portal and not post a message?" He asked.   
  
     Trevin shook his head. "Not that I know of."   
  
     "Guys!" Cathy came into the room, looking confused. "Oh, hi mom, dad, Aunt Risako, Uncle Keisukei." She said in greeting before turning to Heero and Trowa. "What were you guys talking about? The portal is perfectly fine."   
  
     Trowa and Heero looked at each other. "We just ended up by the water." Trowa shrugged.   
  
     "We'll try again tomorrow." Heero answered as well. "Right now, Trowa and I are going to go to bed."   
  
     "Sure. Good night." Keisukei answered.   
  
     "Goodnight." The two young dryads answered.   
  
  
  
  
     As they settled down for the night, Heero turned again to Trowa, who was tugging his shirt off.   
  
     "Trowa?"   
  
     "Hm?" Trowa turned to his life-long companion.   
  
     "What did you think of them, really?"   
  
     Trowa took his time answering, sitting down on his bed. "I guess, if I were female, like Cathy, I'd think they were beautiful too. The blond…I've never seen such golden hair." Trowa shrugged. "I just hope to find some new friends. What about you Heero?"   
  
     "I've never seen such long hair, in books or not." Heero answered. "And making friends will do our daemon species good."   
  
     "It's not just about doing the Fire Dryads good Heero. It's us. Do you truly want their friendship?" Trowa asked as he lay down. Heero followed suite after tugging his shirt off as well and draping it on one of the stones set by the end of his bed.   
  
     "Heero?"   
  
     "I'm not sure Trowa." Heero confessed at last. "And I don't think I will answer unless I'm sure about friendship or not."   
  
     "Alright Heero." Trowa answered. Both he and Heero weren't too social with others apart from their own family. In fact, they were considerable quiet outside their home. But whilst Trowa was eager to make friends outside the Fire World, Heero was a bit hesitant, and Trowa understood that. "Goodnight then Heero."   
  
     "Goodnight Trowa." Heero answered. He was internally glad that Trowa understood.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: Next Chapter out! I know this took a bit long, but I had a bit of internal turmoil I was sufferenig from...   
  
Deep Sea: GET TO YOUR POINT BAKA!!   
  
Saori: O.k! I need to know some things from readers, please!!!!!   
  
** 1. ** First off, I made up the names of the characters...families...etc...and I left Trowa as Trowa Barton..this...it's a family of Bartons....Duo is still an orphan though...   
  
** 2. ** I honestly need to know, I've been getting requests about making this yaoi or non-yaoi, so I hereby give you a chance to vote!! Please do!!! I need to know!!! If yaoi, it will be Heero with Duo, Trowa with Quatre all right? But I need to know who would like this please!!! ** THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT QUESTION!! **   
  
** 3. ** I also need to know if the prophecy part was a good idea?????!!!?!?!   
  
** 4. ** Finally, for those wondering about Wufei..he will not appear for a couple more chapters. Most likely not the one until after Chapter 3, so maybe by Chapter 4 or 5. Please, don't kill me about it, I won't tell you his significance, but he plays an important role. It's just that I have to fix up the Fire Dryads and Water Nymphs. If possible, maybe he will appear at the very end of the next chapter all right?   
  
Deep Sea: Baka...   
  
Saori: It's fun to be baka..if it annoys you so much...what's your say?   
  
Deep Sea: YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI!!!!!!!!!! LEMONS TOO!!!!! And Wufei...ano...he's important too! HURRY UP BAKA!!!   
  
Saori: Demo...you know I can't write Lemons!   
  
Deep Sea: GET A REVIEWER WHO IS WILLING TO DO IT TO WRITE IT FOR YOU!!!!!! OR GET A FEW AND CHOOSE ONE!! GET A FRIEND!!!!   
  
Saori: .....gomen..just asking....-_-''....so...people...PLEASE REVIEW!! I **NEED** TO KNOW!! 


	3. I Refuse to Act the Part (Duo)

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** VOTES ARE IN!!!!!! -_- o.k..I got 13 reviews for this chapter!! I will thank each reviewer in a few moments..so look for your name!! (made it bold so it is easier~~) O.k Prophecy, good idea. Wufei will not be a daemon, he's needed for the prophecy as a *grinning widely* 'mere mortal' (know why I wrote 'mere mortal'?? Good, then I won't explain...heehee....) And..finally...probably what you guys are all expecting.....o.k...   
  
Of the 13 reviews for my most important question...I got 1 person state no yaoi, one person stating didn't care......and 11 reviewers want yaoi Heero with Duo, Trowa with Heero. Now, it's ** VERY important ** that you know I am not good with writing relationships at all, and I have NEVER done yaoi before. I've read some, and I'm doing a bit of research on it by reading...so...please, write down the names of good yaoi stories/ authors to help me out! Please, point out anything that is wrong so I can fix it. Deep Sea will help me but I will NOT allow her to write the whole story because then she'll make it pointless....so please! Help me out!   
Trust me. I have a couple of fics with relationship...come to think of it..both of them are Heero with OC girl I created...can you believe it?? I got **FLAMED ** (I know it's natural to be flamed...but..get the reason!) I GOT FLAMED for writing the story to what the flamer (who didn't have the guys to gimme their name) said was a daydream. I quote this person "I think it's a bit sad that you have to write a story about you and Heero together" .....this person didn't even read past Chapter one!! Enough ranting...this is getting long...I'm really sorry!   
I've changed my mind! Please look for your comments and thanks at the bottom of the fic coz ur all sick of my ranting here...so...here it is!! CHAPTER 3!!!   
  
_ 'italics' _ are thoughts   
  
  
  


**_FireWater   
Chapter 3: I Refuse to Act the Part (Duo)_**   
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  
     After breakfast the following sunrise, Trowa and Heero stood with Cathy and Trevin in front of the traveling portal.   
  
     "We'll know for sure now where we will appear. I wonder why you guys appeared by water. Like I said, when I went last night, it was perfectly fine." Cathy said. No one said a word and Cathy keyed in the password onto the red symbol pad. Red light scanned her hand as she keyed in the 5 symbols: *^#‡   
  
     The portal opened the four of them stepped in. It closed and opened silently a moment later. Stepping out, the portal disappeared and the four scanned the area.   
  
     "This isn't where we ended up yesterday." Trowa said. Heero nodded.   
  
     "It wasn't this quiet. The transporting shook, there was red light and everything, and a bit of heat." He supplied as well. Trowa too, nodded.   
  
     "That's strange." Trevin murmured, turning back to the two young dryads. "That shouldn't happen. Did you key in the right code?"   
  
     Heero nodded again. "It's a password right? We wouldn't have gotten in otherwise."   
  
     "That's right." Trevin rubbed his chin. "Well, maybe something just happened to be distorted. It shouldn't happen again. Are you two staying out?"   
  
     Trowa and Heero nodded.   
  
     "Catherine?"   
  
     "No Daddy, I'm heading back in after a bit. You go ahead."   
  
     "All right. Careful you two. No more attacking daemon or mortals. Be sure to hid from mortals at that."   
  
     "Yes sir." The two answered respectfully. The three of them watched as their elder re-enter the portal by a wave of his hand and vanished with a final nod.   
  
     "You two." Cathy started. Heero and Trowa glanced at each other before turning to her.   
  
     "Yes?" Trowa asked.   
  
     "The water. Go down this path and you'll reach a fork. Take the left one and follow it. Then, you'll see a small path leading down your left. Follow it and it'll lead you right to the water."   
  
     "Cathy, do you go there often?"   
  
     "No. I just hope to catch a glimpse of a water nymph. Never been successful. I would go with you two, but I know you want to be on your own. I have to help Mother with some cleaning too."   
  
     "Thanks Cathy." Heero said. Cathy smiled.   
  
     "No problem. Careful, both of you. Stay out of mortal's sight when you sense them. You know you'll when you feel a presence. You've got a ways to go. Don't forget the way back."   
  
     "All right." Trowa gave a small smile. Cathy repeated herself, but she meant well.   
  
     "Well, I'm off then. Have fun!" With that, Cathy signaled with her own hand, entered the portal and vanished.   
  
     "Well, shall we?" Trowa asked, gesturing down the path.   
  
     "Why not. We've got two water nymphs to confront."   
  
     "Right. No more shooting fire."   
  
     "No more holding them in place."   
  
     "And Heero?"   
  
     "Hn?"   
  
     "Try not to intimidate them with your glare. They might not like it, so don't use it whatever you do. Think of it as you don't want to get on the wrong side of them and don't only reply with Hn."   
  
     "Fine. And YOU don't only reply with silence. Agreed?"   
  
     "Agreed."   
  
  
  
     "Duo, are you sure they're gone?" Quatre asked, worried. He could tell from Duo's eyes that he was scared, no matter how the braided nymph hid it behind his grin and brave tone. Duo was good at hiding emotions, but he had yet to master the emotions of his eyes. Quatre, on the other hand, freely expressed his emotions. He knew that unlike Duo, he didn't have to be brave for anyone. For this reason, he was grateful for Duo's eternal friendship.   
  
     "Quatre, I can't be sure if you don't let go of my sleeve and let me check."   
  
     "But Duo." Quatre pleaded, gripping his friend's sleeve tighter.   
  
     "Don't worry Quatre. I'll be in the middle of the pond. I'll be safe. I'll be right down under if anything happens, or if they're there. We have to go up. It's our job to make sure the water is fine from up there too."   
  
     Quatre bit his lip. "I know Duo, but-"   
  
     "No buts Quatre." Duo gently removed Quatre's hands from his sleeve. "One of us has to go check. I won't freeze up there, I swear, and I'll signal you when it's clear. If it isn't, I'll be right down again."   
  
     Slowly, Quatre nodded. Duo did have a point; he would have frozen up there if he saw the fire dryads again. "Be careful." He murmured.   
  
     Duo nodded. "It's not the end of the world Quatre! Lighten up!" With a wink, Duo turned and pushed off the ground of the pond's floor and swam gracefully up to the surface. Quatre followed slowly after, hovering three meters below Duo. The pond was unusually deep, near 8 meters deep near the center, like a pit. No mortals ever ventured too far to the center of the pond, making it the safest place for Duo and Quatre to swim up. Otherwise, they sat at the slanted floor closer to the surface to observe land from underwater. Duo turned and flashed a victory sign, then his slender index finger at Quatre. It meant he was ready to surface. Quatre returned the sign, watching Duo carefully. Duo nodded and carefully rose, gently breaking the tranquil surface of the water. Quatre watched as his friend turned around in a full circle to look around the pond, knowing Duo's eyes were looking for anything and everything out of the ordinary, and more specifically, the fire dryads. Quatre tensed as Duo paused. He relaxed when Duo, without ducking underwater again, flashed Quatre the victory sign and both his thumb and index finger at him. It was the sign that all was safe and calm.   
  
     Although still partially afraid, Quatre swallowed the fear in his throat and followed Duo to the surface. Duo was gliding toward the edge of the pond where they had met the fire dryads the day before. It was the only bit of land available for them as all around the rest of the pond were trees. This path had been cleared for the mortals. One could say the pond was in a secluded area. Glancing around rapidly, Quatre followed Duo, the water almost parting for him. The pond remained undisturbed. Once his foot caught the shallow floor near the shore of the pond, Quatre stood, walking slowly after Duo. Water droplets streamed off of him. His blond hair was damp, but not dripping wet. They never were. The silver liquid drops slowly made their way back to the pond.   
  
     Duo had reached the shore first, glancing around to see if anyone or anything was hiding in the trees. There wasn't a sound on the ground, only chirping birds in the tress above. Nodding with satisfaction that nothing was there to disturb their morning, Duo turned back to Quatre. He noted that his friend's baby blue eyes were darting around.   
  
     "Yo Quatre."   
  
     Quatre's head snapped up to look at his companion, and he froze. Duo chuckled.   
  
     "Don't worry. Nothing is here, don't you trust my search?"   
  
     "Of course I do Duo!" Quatre answered, resuming his way toward the shore. He stood, his ankles still in the water. "But I just want to be totally sure."   
  
     "Come off it Q." Duo took Quatre's wrist, giving a tug to make the other nymph join him on the shore. Quatre too, turned to face their home. They searched the water for anything out of place, fire dryads momentarily banned into the back of their minds as their home and task at hand was more important.   
  
     "Hm. Some branches over by those trees to the left and center. Gotta clear those up." Duo observed. Quatre nodded his agreement. "And the few sticks there on the right, just down this shore."   
  
     Duo nodded. "Let's get them after breakfast."   
  
     "Sure." The two of them watched the water for some time longer before Duo nodded again. "Let's go."   
  
     The two of them turned and froze.   
  
     Duo's violet eyes met the most intense cobalt blue gaze he had ever seen. Slightly behind him, Quatre gasped. Duo tore his eyes away from the cobalt eyes to his left to see another being, his hair half in his face. A single emerald gaze stared past him to what Duo knew was Quatre. Instinctively, Duo backed up a step, pushing Quatre back, growling in the back of his throat. The blond seemed frozen.   
  
     "Wait, don't go." Trowa said, pulling Heero back a few steps.   
  
     "Why not? Wait for you two to take another shot at us?" Duo shot back. He was surprised and silently cursed himself for answering back.   
  
     "We promise not to harm if you do the same. We just want to talk." Trowa continued. He backed up another two steps, leaving a two-meter gap between them and the nymphs.   
  
     "Fine." Duo said. "So talk."   
  
     Heero didn't like the way the braided nymph spoke. He sounded…snobby and haughty. He growled quietly at the back of his throat, showing his distaste for the nymph.   
  
     "I don't understand your growling." Duo said. "So speak in a language we understand or we're leaving."   
  
     "You didn't have a problem growling yourself." Heero said, staring the nymph down. Duo swallowed at the gaze, eyes widening. He opened his mouth to speak, but Quatre beat him to it.   
  
     "What do you want?" He asked.   
  
     "My name is Trowa Barton. This is Heero Yuy." Trowa introduced. "We are, as you know, fire dryads. We're here to apologize for yesterday."   
  
     "In which case?" Duo asked with a snort. "For holding us with your powers, undressing us with your eyes, looking through our souls or firing at us?"   
  
     "Duo!" Quatre hissed, nudging his friend.   
  
     "What Quatre? They did do that!"   
  
     Heero clenched his fist. "Hey. We're here to sincerely apologize for whatever you want the apology to be for. If I do remember correctly, you searched us as well and you shot at us first."   
  
     "It was out of defense." Duo said in a guarded tone, eyes narrowing.   
  
     "Can you please, give us some time to speak?" Trowa asked, looking at the blond. He looked fazed for a moment before nodding.   
  
     "I'm Aidan Winston and this is Damien Maxen." Quatre said carefully.   
  
     Heero immediately knew he was lying. He had specifically heard the blond call his friend 'Duo'. Trowa knew it too.   
  
     "You're-" Heero started.   
  
     "Water nymphs." Trowa cut him off, not looking at Heero. The blond nodded. "We want to apologize. We're new to the Land Of The Mortals."   
  
     "Fire Dryads are only allowed here after 16 summers. We were wondering if that applied to water nymphs. You don't look any older than 14 summers." Heero said.   
  
     "Excuse me, Heero is it?" 'Damien' said. Heero nodded curtly. "For your information, both Aidan and I are 15 summers old. We've been running on land since we were 3 summers old."   
  
     "That young?"   
  
     "Yes, that young." 'Damien' suddenly shut his mouth, cursing himself again. Why was he saying so much to a fire dryad? Trowa seemed to take no notice of this as he continued to talk.   
  
     "We want to learn more about the Land Of The Mortals. We also are here to become friends with other daemon. You are the first that we see."   
  
     "Thanks but no thanks." 'Damien' said before Trowa could go on. "We accept your apology but ask you not to disturb us or our home anymore." His eyes were cold. "Fire and Water are different elements. There is no way we can become friends." He turned slightly. "Let's go Aidan."   
  
     "Wait." Aidan held a hand out to block his friend's path. "We'll meet here again tonight when the moon rises to its full height. We will have another talk then about this. Right now, my friend and I have other matters to attend to and are very busy. We also want to make sure of some things before we take this name to name acquaintance any further." His eyes softened as he observed the taller, brown haired dryad. "Trowa right? We'll meet you then."   
  
     Trowa nodded. "Very well. We'll see you then. Let's go Heero."   
  
     Heero glared at 'Damien' for a moment longer. The violet-eyed nymph glared back.   
  
     "Come on Damien." Quatre turned to face his friend. "Let's go. We have things to do."   
  
     "Fine." 'Damien' tore his gaze from the intense cobalt one and followed the blond nymph back into the water. His heart thumped loudly. He was strangely attracted to this Heero.   
  
     _ 'I can't be. It must be the different elements and our different species I'm curious about. I am simply curious about that and nothing more. I am not attracted to that stuck up and cold fire dryad. Not on my life.' _ Duo thought as he moved underwater. He turned, gaze flickering back to the back of the dryad, who turned at that moment as well. Duo froze for a moment.   
  
     _ 'I'm dead.' _ He realized. _ 'I've already fallen for him.' _ His gaze hardened. _ 'I won't show it. I won't allow him to manipulate me the way they did my parents. I'll only end up dying then.' _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: FINISHED CHAPTER 3!!! Is it good???? Please, you know the drill..review!!! Now, for the awaited comments...here we go!!!! (These are in order of ppl who reviewed from earliest, nothing else!)   
  
**Tsuki Tenshi ** Due to the prophecy part, I can't have Wufei be the a daemon, he must be the 'mere mortal' *cackles insanely* so...I'll see when I can settle dispute between Heero and Duo...then...they will be together..please, wait patiently!!!   
**Gemini Tenshi ** Thanks for the comment that this is a good story! I hope it will be one of my best so far!!! I'll work as fast as I can!   
** Wildfire's Flame** *grins as well* I put the prophecy in so I would have a basis of what I'm doing! Now, I know I will remember....!   
** Aini** Longest review yet! *hands Aini a homemade cookie...don't worry...I am ...somwhat..good cook* I'm really glad you like the AU factor...the flame I got from another reviewer/another fic rather discouraged me..but I decided to give this a go anyway...oh..and they WILL hurt each other...for the time being...as after all..they do hate each other..or Heero and Duo anyway...yes..it will be a great feat..*sigh* how did I get into this?! As for the prophecy..yes..it will NOT be a pointless fic!!! YES! I'll expand on that when Wufei enters...hey..do you think Wufei should know about the prophecy too? should they all? Or just Duo? ...Fear and Trust...excellent tips..I'll be sure to make that another factor...I had fear..but..not trust ...will add that in..as for lemon..blame Deep Sea..she said it..but I don't think I need it..I mean...I hope I don't...heehe...keep reading!   
** Shinigami41** Yup yup! Will be yaoi!!!! ^__^ Thanks for Review!   
** No Name**I'll try to hurry!!! ^__^ Thanks for the support! Another agreement for the prophecy! I want to point out..the reason I asked was because in other fics..when I add background to the story...I get reviews saying a sometimes overcomplicated the plot..so..just checking!   
** Hell's Little Angel** I'm glad you think it's a great story!!! ^__^ Please, read on!   
** AikoNamika** Wow...you typed a lot of yaoi's.....@.@like I said..I'll try my best..I didn't intend it to be yaoi-ish...I wanted them to be friends..but..now I look back..I guess...it does seem...u know...o.k....um...I doubt there'll be lemons too...coz I never wrote yaoi..let alone lemons....I don't read lemons either simply coz I'm not old enough...so..I skip that part in stories..I mean...thank the readers who 'sum things up' at the bottom of the story..(yaoi or not!) as for the chibi...sad...violet eyes.....*gulps* *answers with devilish grin and blue eyes* I'll keep going!   
** NotE** I needed to ask to double check! hinting is fun? good good idea!!! thanks for comment "your prophecy is cool"...from my other friends..I get "you have a way overboard imagination...it can't be good for you!"......*sweatdropz*   
** a_owl** Yes! Lemon is NOT important!!! just friendship..heehee...!   
** chibigreenwizardmon** Thanks for 'good story' comment! I love those two words...or any version of them...*heehee* I do hope prophecy works well....@.@   
** Sakura** Hey! I considered using Heero's mom's name as Sakura Yuy!!..heehee...o.k...story has entrapped you? Great!!! ^____^ I think of all yaoi pairs, Heero and Duo, Trowa and Quatre are the best pairs as well, I mean..occasional others are good too, but, they are good..Yes, prophecy will keep me going, lemons..I don't think I'll write..I'll see what happens..I doubt I will even hint at them..a good yaoi story doesn't HAVE to contain lemon........right? *hopeful look* Please, keep reading!   
** Jaid Skywalker** I'm really sorry..but...I got 11 votes of 13 for Yaoi..I do hope you will continue reading the story...I know for a fact that I won't base it TOO much on romance..as I think the prophecy will play a major role. Friendship is important too. In fact, the way I think I'll do this is that the yaoi will just be a deeper friendship between the two. Please, do keep reading!   
  
Saori: NEXT CHAPTER TO COME: Heero and Trowa's discussion, Quatre and Duo's discussion..and if it isn't too long...then..the night meeting..to come.....someday......^.^'' THANK YOU FOR ALL SUPPORT!!! 


	4. Becoming Friends...Or So it Seems

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Hm....next chapter....please...realize I will not only work on this fic...next chapter will probably not come out in a day...sorry....but..I have other fics to do..I promise to work fast...progress will slow down when school resumes the coming MOnday..*sigh* refer to bottom for notes.....and comments to reviewers!   
  
_ 'italics' _ are thoughts   
  
  
  


**_FireWater   
Chapter 4: Becoming Friends...Or So it Seems_**   
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  
     "Quatre! What in the world were you thinking about, planning a meeting for them when the moon rises?" Duo screamed as he turned to face the blond, eyes wide with confusion. Looking closely, Quatre could just see the glimpse of fear and hysteria before Duo blinked and continued, turning away again. "You were the one who was afraid and all that, you were the one who near freaked out when they showed up, and then you _ calmly _ invite them to meet us at night? Hello! Is what you call your head nothing but a hollow shell? Did the plankton swim in your ear and take out your brain?"   
  
     Quatre looked mortified at the mention of plankton eating his brain. "What are you talking about Duo?" He exclaimed, hopping in front of Duo. "You're exaggerating!"   
  
     Duo paused, his mouth open, surprised at Quatre's unusual outburst. He snapped his mouth shut.   
  
     "Explain yourself then!" Duo huffed. He brushed some seaweed off a large rock and sat down on it, his chin resting on his hand. Quatre sat down on the ground in front of Duo, crossing his legs.   
  
     "Look Duo. As odd as this may sound, according to history, you and I are the youngest to be left in charge of the only water source within a forest, and without an elder."   
  
     "What's this got to do with then?" Duo asked, referring to the fire dryads. Quatre shook his head.   
  
     "There's more than just the dryads. Listen to this first all right?"   
  
     "Fine."   
  
     "You know that book I tossed onto the shelf when I got up this morning?"   
  
     "Yea."   
  
     "Well, I realized, last night, I didn't take a book out to read. You had left the cave, but I pulled the book back out. It's a new one, I think someone dropped it off while we were asleep."   
  
     "Impossible! No one sneaks into our pond, let alone our cave without my knowing!" Duo said, sitting up. Quatre shook his head.   
  
     "You know the Water God can. Anyway, the title of the book was 'Mysteries of Daemon'. I opened it, and the first part was about water nymphs. I scanned the first part before you called me to go to the surface." Quatre raised a hand to stop Duo from interrupting. "Let me finish Duo. Listen to what I had read, it's short, so I have it memorized."   
  
     Duo nodded, and Quatre continued, reciting from the book.   
  
  
  


_ Once was a time water cosseted a nymph  
A mighty nymph named Jarvis  
In the time of Jarvis, water-beings scattered   
Carefree and protected by his honest heart   
Yet Jarvis chose death over eternal life   
Leaving Almighty Water God to hope for another like him  
  
The Water God's prophecy showed only one clue   
A violet-eyed nymph, with a long plait of chestnut _

  
  
  
  
     Quatre trailed off. Duo was studying him, eyebrows furrowed.   
  
     "That's it?" He asked, twisting his braid in his hands. Quatre shook his head before continuing his recitation.   
  
  
  


_ Sixteen summers old, he will fulfill The Prophecy   
The Prophecy to tie Opposite immortals with one clan of mortals   
Opposite immortals being Fire and Water_

  
  
  
  
     Duo's eyes widened at this.   
  
  
  


_ Along with a mortal clan in need of their help   
Violet-eyed Nymph must represent Water, with his companion, along with two of the fire kind   
And they will work together, whether lovers or enemies   
For the violet-eyed nymph's braid, split in three  
  
Shall represent Water, Fire and Mortals  
  
It is his destiny _

  
  
  
  
     Duo frowned at Quatre. "That wasn't short Quatre. Did you make up the end?"   
  
     "No!" Quatre looked surprised. "It's all from the book. This nymph, after Jarvis, sounds like you."   
  
     "There's no way."   
  
     "Duo! You're Water, and I'm your companion! Heero and Trowa are Fire, and the Mortal has yet to show himself in need of our help. You're braid and violet eyes are proof!"   
  
     "It's not enough!" Duo shook his head violently. Quatre gave it one more shot.   
  
     "Last night, with the fire dryads, when Heero struck at you, the water came up to shield you. I didn't summon it! And I know you didn't either!"   
  
     Duo had no protest. He slumped forward. "What will this prophecy accomplish?"   
  
     "It'll tie opposite daemons, Water and Fire, with a Mortal, it's a symbol of peace. Duo, it's definitely you and Hee-"   
  
     "Quatre, don't even say Heero and I will become lovers. We're enemies. His kind killed my parents. I won't do this."   
  
     "You're parent's death isn't justified!" Quatre cried out in frustration. "Maybe it isn't just their fault!"   
  
     "Are you telling me there's more to it and you aren't telling me? Are you hiding something from me Quatre?"   
  
     Quatre shook his head. "No Duo, I'm not. But it hasn't been properly justified. We only assume that they were killed by fire because-"   
  
     "Because what Quatre? What did your father tell you this time? Did he write you another letter?"   
  
     Quatre looked away, slowly nodding. "Yes, there was a letter with the book." Taking a deep breath, Quatre looked Duo in the eye. "The Water God told the inner court that he knows you are the prophesized one, so my father sent the book to guide you, and me, should I be your companion. Because of this, they suddenly took interest in the death of your parents again. At that time, it was brushed off as the fault of the Fire Dryads because your mother, Kiowa Maxwell, was friends with one of them. But, upon closer look at the directed page XIV of the book, it showed that between Water and Fire, in the state of elements, Fire can, in no way, harm water."   
  
     Duo looked stunned. "The white smoke?"   
  
     "Comes from the evaporating of the water. It would take a lot and a long time for the water to disappear if it doesn't extinguish fire first."   
  
     Duo stood. "You're saying that I should simply follow the prophecy, be either enemies or lovers with one of those two dryads, become friends and help a mortal to tie the knot and create peace between the three different kinds?" He asked, almost stunned. "Become…" Duo struggled for a word. "Become…ONE…with the kind that killed your sister, and the kind that killed my parents?" He asked incredulously.   
  
     "Duo, they didn't kill your parents, they are incapable of it! You know we can take elemental or mortal forms. In our elemental forms, we depend on water. Mortal forms, we're mortals until our need for water returns after some days."   
  
     "You're serious Quatre."   
  
     Quatre nodded.   
  
     "But they have no idea?"   
  
     Quatre shook his head. "I doubt it. But we have to do something about it. There's mention, I didn't finish reading, but mentioning of war and destruction if it doesn't happen."   
  
     Duo groaned. "How'd I get caught in this? I won't be some mighty nymph Jarvis!"   
  
     Quatre only smiled. "I know you will, for the sake of the Water Nymphs, because you're kindhearted. You aren't any mighty nymph Jarvis. You are violet-eyed nymph, Duo."   
  
     "Damn you Quatre."   
  
  
  
  
  
     Heero and Trowa stopped walked upon reaching the main trail of the forest. Gesturing with his hand, Trowa led Heero into the forest where they sat on low tree branches.   
  
     "Trowa."   
  
     "Yes?"   
  
     "How could you have stayed so calm and friendly with that obnoxious, braided nymph? He must have no brains under all that hair!" Heero said. "His name was clearly Duo, and yet the blond calls him Damien. They're liars. The blonde's name can't be Aidan either."   
  
     "I know Heero."   
  
     "Explain, Barton."   
  
     "They're clearly afraid of us, and we aren't even in our elemental form. We're in mortal form. Something must have happened for them to be so afraid of us, or they just have never seen another kind of daemon apart from their own. The blond was only taking precautions. Probably the clear and logical head of the two of them."   
  
     "They knew we were fire dryads." Heero growled.   
  
     "From our medallions." Trowa pulled his medallion forward to study it. "That's a flame Heero. The blond probably studied it in books. It's obvious."   
  
     "Why are you so confident about everything Trowa?" Heero raised an eyebrow. "Are you attracted to the blond?"   
  
     "I won't hide it Heero." Trowa calmly replied. "Maybe I am interested in his kind. You are clearly attracted to the one with violet eyes."   
  
     "I am not." Heero glared at Trowa. "Males and males don't mix."   
  
     "Male and male mortal." Trowa's eyes gleamed. "We're dryad and nymph."   
  
     Heero groaned.   
  
     "Heero, I'm not going to show it. I'm just strongly attracted. It depends on what happens tonight."   
  
     "We're going?"   
  
     "Not backing off now are you Yuy? We are fire dryads. We aren't afraid of water nymphs. Or are you?"   
  
     Heero growled. "Not on your life Barton."   
  
  
  
  
  
     The moon rose far too quickly for Duo. He knew the way Quatre put it he had no choice but to following along and fulfill the prophecy. He had a feeling it wasn't going to be easy.   
  
     _ 'I'm doing it only for the prophecy.' _ He told himself, eyeing the surface of the water. Water bubbles in front of him formed an outline of the shorthaired dryad, Heero Yuy. Duo growled and swiped a hand through the tiny bubbles, destroying the image. He stood and glanced at Quatre, who was reading his book.   
  
     "Moon's almost up Quatre. Let's go get our dinner." Duo grumbled.   
  
     Quatre looked up and glanced at the moon from his window. Putting the book down and smiled and nodded.   
  
     "Don't worry Duo. It'll be fine."   
  
     "I don't want to be friend's with killers."   
  
     "Don't be stubborn Duo, we've been through this already. They weren't the killers of your parents."   
  
     "Same kind." Duo shrugged and swam to the surface. Knowing no one was around at a quick glance, he strode out of the water. Waving a sign at the base of the tree trunk by the shore, Duo and Quatre's dinner of vegetables and fruits appeared. Quatre appeared a moment later and sat down next to Duo, eating their dinner, watching the moon as it rose.   
  
     "Duo?"   
  
     "Hm?"   
  
     "Are we telling them about the prophecy?"   
  
     "Um…" Duo chewed on a berry for a moment. "What do you think Q?"   
  
     "I think we should wait. See if they are willing. Wait for the mortal to appear. If it does happen, then we tell them."   
  
     "I see your logic. We'll stick to it."   
  
     The two of them lapsed back into silence for some time before a rustling of leaves notified them of the two dryad's arrival.   
  
     "I thought daemon walked in silence." Duo muttered.   
  
     "Duo." Quatre warned quietly. Duo raised his hands up in a sign of defeat.   
  
     In moments, Heero and Trowa appeared. Red light drifted off of them, showing they were in their elemental form. Duo appeared not to care, continuing to eat as Quatre stood, but he tensed, a thin, light blue aura surrounding him.   
  
     "Good evening Trowa, Heero." Quatre nodded. He was the only one standing in mortal form, as if the peacemaker of the four of them.   
  
     "Are we disturbing your dinner?" Trowa asked.   
  
     "You disturbed us, period." Duo muttered.   
  
     "No, of course not." Quatre answered over Duo's muttering. "Duo!" He muttered.   
  
     "Duo?" Heero raised an eyebrow. Duo sighed. "Aidan, get it straight. 'Duo' is at the Ocean Palace with your dad. I'm Damien!"   
  
     "It's not my fault you started braiding your hair like him." Quatre quickly caught on. "You and your brother." He muttered. He turned back to Trowa. "Damien and I have done some thinking." He said. "About your friendship offer."   
  
     "We would like to become friends." Trowa said. He studied the blond. He was beautiful in the moonlight, but he gave no reaction.   
  
     "We accept. We want to learn more about Fire, as you do water. Do you know anyone of your kind who has been friends with our kind?" Quatre asked.   
  
     "Yes." Heero said. Duo stood lazily, leaning against the tree trunk.   
  
     "Still alive?" He snorted. Heero glared at him, but Duo was unfazed.   
  
     "Yes. My mother."   
  
     "Do you know the name of the nymph?" Quatre asked Trowa. Trowa nodded.   
  
     "Kiowa Maxwell." He said.   
  
     Duo snapped to attention. "Who?"   
  
     "Kiowa Maxwell." Heero repeated   
  
     Duo's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I would like to meet your mother."   
  
     "Why's that?" Heero asked, studying Duo's eyes. That intense violet gaze…   
  
     "Just send her up."   
  
     "Can't do that. Doesn't work that way."   
  
     "Next time then." Duo smiled.   
  
     _ 'I know exactly how to play this now.' _   
  
     "We're friends then." He offered his hand, his thin blue aura disappearing. "Shall we gather tomorrow for the first learn-about-each-other session? It's getting late."   
  
     Heero too his hand and shook it firmly, gripping it. Duo showed no sign of discomfort, and he let go. "Tomorrow then."   
  
     "All right." Quatre said, offering his hand to Trowa. Trowa took it in a warm grip, pausing a moment before letting go, gazing into Quatre's eyes. He looked away suddenly, turning to Heero.   
  
     "I think our parents are calling." He said. Heero nodded. With another nod, Heero turned down the path. Trowa glanced at Quatre again, smiling slightly before disappearing after Quatre.   
  
     "Some of us don't have parents calling." Duo murmured darkly.   
  
     "Duo?" Quatre had noted 'Kiowa Maxwell'.   
  
     "I'm fine Quatre." Duo assured his friend, looking into the forest beyond the darkness in which the two fire dryads had disappeared.   
  
     _ 'Soon, Heero, you'll have no mother either.' _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: Dun dun dun!!! What's Duo plotting?? *It's visible..it's there..if u look closely..u'll know what's gonna happen...~~~* So...here are comments...brief coz I gotta get to bed..so..bear with me!!! Thank you ALL reviewers...!! Oh...and I know the prophecy part sounds bad..but..I needed something..*sigh* sorry...Please, again...review and be patient for more chapters to come....! Looks like Wufei won't appear for another chapter...sorry !! But he will be here..guess who he'll play?   
  
** Wildfire's Flame ** Yay!! Lemons don't make the story...coz I can't write em...heehee...nope..flaming don't bother me...not anymore!!! ^___^ Thank you!!   
** Ann ** Yup, this shall be Yaoi as you guess...the pairings too..! Thanks for the list of yaoi writers, I will check them out!   
** Tsuki Tenshi ** I hope the following chapters all progress to what you like!   
** CPfeb ** I'll write more...a.s.a.p.....but like i said..other fics too..tho..I'll try to make this my priority!   
** Braided Baka Girl ** Relena...bashing? She did..play a small part...as part of the Rose Clan, chapter 1..did u catch it?? Guess who's with her?? She'll appear later.....if ppl want...!   
** Hell's Little Angel ** Yup, yaoi!! heehee..If I write well..I think I like yaoi writing too...heeheehee....   
** Blair ** yup, those pairings will happen!! Tell me..am I pushing things..?   
** k-chan ** I didn't like getting flames..what an insult..DAYDREAMS?! oh well...this is already yaoi..please, keep reading..!! ALL comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcomed..heehe!!   
** LiCat ** I'll post a.s.a.p! heehee ** Sakura ** Thanks for the long list! I see Akuma is well known for...getting bribes?? (ideas form in head..ooh...heehee!) I'll look the other ones up!! ( wanna read more 'Te Amo' !!! NOW!!!) o.k..gotcha, Fablespinner! Don't worry...I love reviews..heehee...! not taking up my time..just my violin/ piano practice time ...so...100% o.k!!   
** AikoNamika ** Oy oy...AikoNamika...you use words I dunno..'tawdry' and enimity? I'll look those up later...¬.¬ I don't think I'm good enuf for lemon..I think I'll try some more yaoi for seeing if it's good with my style of writing..and go on from there...heehee! as for T and Q...please...you read the above chapter..(right? of course..I hope..) so...Quatre was being brave...and...sensible..I guess...I do realize that seems like a plothole..but...I'm sorry!!! As for wufei...he won't be anything but a 'mere mortal' like I said..*giggling insanely* But I have other things in mind..guess what role he will play in the prophecy?? heehee...as for Nataku..I need your help on that one..but I will email you tomorrow....well..as it's 1 am in the morning now..I guess...later on today....for a question...I hope you can comment for on!! PLEASE?! I dun wanna post it here..so it'll be a surprise for other ppl..but..u seem like a great person to ask..I think u think like me..heehee!!! Yup, long review! Thank you!! *hands Aiko a chocolate chip cookie* Hope you like!   
** Gemini Tenshi ** Sugoi?? YAY!!! SOMEONE THINKS MY STORY IS SUGOI!!! WOOHOO!!! You get the second cookie today!!! *hands cooking to Gemini* I hope you like Chocolate chip!! ^.~   
  
  
Saori: oh...are ppl looking for Relena-bashing fic??? Please comment!!! ^__^ 


	5. A Chance of Revenge

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Hm....next chapter....please...realize I will not only work on this fic...next chapter will probably not come out in a day...sorry....but..I have other fics to do..I promise to work fast...progress will slow down when school resumes the coming MOnday..*sigh* refer to bottom for notes.....and comments to reviewers!   
  
_ 'italics' _ are thoughts   
  
  
  


**_FireWater   
Chapter 5: A Chance of Revenge_**   
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  
     "I wonder what that was about, your mother and the water nymph she knew." Trowa remarked as Heero and he undressed for bed. "There was this spark in the long-haired one's eyes for a moment, too quick to identify."   
  
     Heero shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe they knew Kiowa Maxwell. But Mother said she was dead right? I wonder how. Maybe after we meet tomorrow, I'll talk to Mother about it and bring her up to meet them as well, if the nymphs really want."   
  
     "That'd be a good idea. Of course, we must know that we're safe, as is your mother, before we do that."   
  
     "Of course Trowa!" Heero raised an eyebrow. Trowa usually knew that he knew how to act especially when it came to safety of either of their families, or any of the Fire kin. "I saw you watching the blond." Heero continued, turning around as he tugged off his top.   
  
     "There's something about him that attracts me. Still, do you believe their names? That Damien has a twin nymph named Duo?"   
  
     "I'm don't know." Heero confessed. "I guess we'll have to stick to these names for now. Maybe it's a precaution, or a cover…"   
  
     "I'm sure though, that once they trust us, they'll tell us. If they don't, we'll ask. Daemon don't deliberately lie, right?"   
  
     "I don't know Trowa." Heero repeated. "I only know Fire Dryads, and we don't deliberately lie unless for a good reason. We'll find out, eventually."   
  
  
  
     Quatre flipped through his new book, sitting cross-legged on his bed as he scanned the pages on Fire Dryads.   
  
     "What's new, Q?" Duo grinned at his slight rhyme as he braided his hair. Frowning, he undid the braid and redid it only to undo it again. He sighed with frustration as Quatre looked up.   
  
     "Fire Dryads are cautious, and powerful. Obviously, they control the element of Fire. They, like most other daemon, are capable of being in two states, that of their element, and that of a mortal. As a mortal, they can still control their elements by their biding if they are strong enough, and as an elemental, they are more powerful, and fire will act to their will in a matter of a fraction of a second."   
  
     "That isn't too unlike us."   
  
     "Actually, it says here that Fire Dryads and Water Nymphs are exactly similar except different habitats, elements, living styles and rules."   
  
     "We can't be the same."   
  
     "Exactly. I just listed the differences." Quatre frowned at Duo. "Why do you keep braiding and re-braiding your hair? You never take this long unless you're worried or thinking."   
  
     "The braid just doesn't seem to set right." Duo said. He let go of his hair, allowing it to flow around him in the water. "I give up. I'll do it tomorrow. Let's get some sleep. We meet them first thing after our chores."   
  
     "All right." Quatre murmured, lying down and pulling his blanket up after he placed his book back in the shelf. They were quiet for a while before Quatre spoke up. "What about your mother, Duo?"   
  
     "Heero's mother knew my mother."   
  
     "Kiowa Maxwell? That's why you reacted so strongly…" Quatre trailed off, sitting up abruptly. "You asked for his mother…you don't mean…"   
  
     Duo sat up too. "I do. It isn't fair for me, so tough for him. Water is stronger than fire. I can beat her, and any of them. Plus, if I'm the prophesized one, that'd be even more help."   
  
     "But honest protection Duo!"   
  
     "If they attack me it's honest enough!" Duo growled. "She's probably the one who killed my mother and father."   
  
     "But you don't know that! There's got to be a more reasonable explanation than that! Like you said, Fire can't beat Water!"   
  
     "Not unless they ganged up on my parents." Duo snapped. "And if she knew my mother, I'm willing to bet that it was her fault. Heero Yuy's mother will pay. I'm not waiting for another reasonable explanation. I don't care." Duo lay down again. "Good night Quatre."   
  
     "Duo…" Quatre murmured. "Good night." He replied after a moment, lying down as well. Duo's mind was made up, and there was nothing he could do now, unless he did some thinking to convince his companion. Duo was stubborn. He would need straight facts to talk him out of his plan. Quatre bit his lip. Straight facts weren't something that Duo particular liked.   
  
     _ 'If I can't talk him out of it, I'll have to expose his plans to save another daemon, my kind or not.' _ Quatre glanced over to his sleeping friend. _ 'I'm sorry Duo, but she might be innocent. Until I find out, I can't let you harm her.' _   
  
  
  
     In the morning, Quatre and Duo found their Pond perfectly in order. The water sparkled in the morning sun as Quatre and Duo sat under the tree once more, awaiting the Fire Dryads. Quatre twirled a long blade of grass in his hands as he gazed at the water. After some silence, he turned to Duo, who was sitting beside him. Duo was staring straight ahead, uncharacteristically silent.   
  
     "Duo?"   
  
     "Don't say it Quatre." Duo said quietly.   
  
     "Say what?"   
  
     "That I'd kill another innocent daemon. As far as I know or am concerned, Heero's mother is not innocent. That's what I believe and unless you can give me the truth between now and when I meet her, I will kill her on sight."   
  
     Quatre was taken aback and turned back to the water, away from Duo's cold tone. _ 'Duo's serious…'_   
  
  
     At that moment, ripples filled the water and the Earth trembled. Both Quatre and Duo shot to their feet, eyes wide.   
  
     "What the hell is going on?" Duo asked under his breath. "Back in the water Quatre, now!"   
  
     "Wait Duo! Look!" Quatre pointed behind Duo, planting his feet on the ground before Duo could shove him into the water. Duo spun around. A hole seemed to open up from the Earth, and he gaped at it as red smoke streamed up from it. The smoke was hot; Quatre and Duo could feel it on their faces. Then, two figures appeared. The hole vanished, and within a moment, the smoke did as well, leaving Trowa and Heero in front of the two astonished water nymphs. Duo was the first to speak.   
  
     "Do you guys have to pop up out of nowhere with no sign and a huge earthquake?" He sputtered. "We were about to dive!"   
  
     "Dive?" Trowa asked. Duo rolled his eyes.   
  
     "Watch." Duo jumped, easily catching the lowest branch of the tree he and Quatre were sitting at, a branch that was about 6 and half feet high. He easily swung up, his ease with the motion making it obvious he often did this act. He walked along the strong branch until he was over the water. He winked at Quatre and the others and jumped into the air, curving forward and plunged head first into the water, his hands at his sides, feet in the air. The water splashed at the sudden intrusion and force of Duo's entry. Moments later, Duo surfaced and made his way to the three other daemon. He smirked.   
  
     "That's a dive?" Trowa asked. Duo nodded.   
  
     "Yup. Just pretty much leaping into the water." Duo said. He grinned. "So, what shall we do today?"   
  
     "Learn more about each other." Heero said simply. "Tell each other about ourselves and our own kind."   
  
     Duo nodded. "I could work with that." He sat down. "Should I start?"   
  
     "Why not?" Trowa said, sitting across from Quatre, who was looking oddly at the longhaired nymph. Biting his lip, Quatre sat down next to his friend. Heero sat down next to Trowa.   
  
     "All right." Duo started, playing with his braid. "I'm Damien, I have a twin named Duo, and I'm a water nymph. I'm 15 summers old, I love to have fun, I'm very serious when it comes to my pond." At this, he gestured out to the water. "I've been wandering on land since I was 3 summers, as the nymphs have no rule about that. My brother Duo and I are also orphans. That's the basic me."   
  
     Heero had furrowed his eyebrows upon the mention of 'Damien' have a twin named 'Duo'. He shrugged it off, remembering that he was going to trust the two nymphs for the time being. "I'm Heero Yuy, fire dryad. 16 summers old. I have a mother, father, and no siblings. I don't have my own place to watch like you do, so apart from once in a while chores, I'm pretty free. I like to read and Trowa's been my friend since I was born."   
  
     "Reading?" Duo gawked at Heero. "But you're of fire! Wouldn't the pages burn in your hands?"   
  
     Heero looked surprised. "We have mortal forms, as we are now. Just like you."   
  
     "Oh. I see."   
  
     "Same with you and books, I take it?"   
  
     "No." Quatre answered. "For two reasons. The first would be that our books are all right under water, and they are all right in our hands as well. Second reason…" He cast a sidelong glance at his companion. "Damien doesn't read."   
  
     "Hey! I do too read!" Duo protested.   
  
     "Once a summer."   
  
     "Hey! Last summer was twice!"   
  
     Heero and Trowa glanced at each other and both quirked a smile. Quatre glanced at them and continued. "Fine. Duo does read, quite often, but we ran out of books. Got tired of reading them over and over again. So, as for me." Quatre pursed his lips for a moment. "My name is Q…Aidan." Quatre quickly fixed his almost mistakes. Luckily, no one seemed to notice. "I love to read, Damien's my best friend, I'm a water nymph, and I have…" Quatre trailed off. "How many sisters, Damien?"   
  
     "29."   
  
     "That's it." Quatre shrugged. "I can't keep track of them. Damien remembers a number and I remember names. So, 29 sisters. My mother is dead, and my father works for the Water God."   
  
     "What does he do?" Trowa asked. Quatre shrugged.   
  
     "I'm not too sure now. Haven't seen him in a while. Damien and I are in charge of this Pond, so we don't see them in a while. So, that's about it."   
  
     Trowa tilted his head slightly. "Damien, why don't you and your twin brother stay together?" He narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the two nymphs as the two exchanged a look.   
  
     "My father placed Damien here with me because we're familiar with this place. Duo is more into music, and stays at the Palace doing other work, like entertainment for the royals." He quickly supplied the answer. "But he often visits." He added as an afterthought.   
  
     Trowa glanced at Heero, who shook his head slightly.   
  
     "Trowa?" The tall dryad turned at his name. "What about you?" Aidan was asking.   
  
     "I'm Trowa, Heero's my best friend. My family includes my parents and my sister. I don't have too many hobbies, but I do like animals. I've read about them, since I've only been up on this Land of Mortals a few times, but the few fire animals we have where we live, I still like."   
  
     "You love." Heero corrected. Duo chuckled.   
  
     "You two must be like me and Aidan here." He said. "Always fixing up each other's sentences eh?"   
  
     "No. We just picked it up from you." Heero said. Duo shot him a half glare.   
  
     "What, are we now a bad influence? All daemon books say that water nymphs are the sweetest daemon. We're kind, smart, and gentle-"   
  
     "Longhaired, talkative." Heero cut him off. Duo's jaw dropped at that.   
  
     "WHAT?!"   
  
     "I'm only stating the truth." Heero said, his face perfectly straight. Duo only gawked at him again. Then, he plucked a weed from the ground nearby, and chucked it at Heero. The dandelion hit him on the nose, some of the seeds scattering, as he was looking at Trowa instead of Duo. He sneezed. Duo immediately started to laugh, Quatre and Trowa joining in moments later.   
  
     Heero glared at them, before joining them in laughing. Something told him that even though the two nymphs may not be telling the truth about some things, according to the little glances they shot at each other at certain questions, they would still be good friends. In fact…   
  
     Heero chucked the dandelion back at Duo. The rest of the seeds scattered and Duo sneezed not once but three times. Quatre laughed even harder, leaned forward, clutching his stomach. Trowa too, laughed harder, but his laughter was quiet. This time, Heero didn't laugh, but smirked at Duo.   
  
     "Who got the last laugh there?" He asked.   
  
     "Why you…" Duo growled and leapt for Heero, in for a round of play fighting. Heero immediately flipped him over and raised a fist. He wasn't really going to hit the nymph, and he smirked at him.   
  
     The violet-eyed daemon only smirked back and raised a finger. A stream of water shot straight up, and Heero's eyes followed the liquid substance in surprise. Taking that moment, Duo grabbed Heero's fist and pulled it across Heero, pulling the dryad off balance. Heero tumbled over, surprised, as now, Duo straddled his stomach and raised a fist.   
  
  
     Suddenly, clear laughter reached all four pairs of ears, as well as the voice that followed…   
  
     "I'm happy to see all four of you getting along, especially you, Heero."   
  
     Duo's head snapped up in the direction of the melodious voice, still sitting on Heero.   
  
     "Who's there?" He asked, completely sober now. A female with black hair and red robes stepped into the clearing. Around her neck hung two necklaces, the fire dryad medallion, only this one was smaller, most likely for female dryads. The second necklace made Duo's blood run cold and he dropped his fist. He would recognize that necklace anywhere. He had the exact same one, hidden in a corner of his cave. No one but Quatre knew about it. It was a small, silver cross on a silver chain. Something left to Duo from his mother.   
  
     Quietly, Duo studied the dryad. Immediately, he saw the resemblance between her and Heero. He looked down and hastily moved to stand, realizing he was still sitting on the dryad.   
  
     "Sorry." He muttered.   
  
     "It's all right." Heero said, sitting up. "Morning Mother."   
  
     "Out to play already?" The female smiled, eyes sparkling as she teased her son. Heero shook his head.   
  
     "I finished my chores already."   
  
     "You Trowa?" The dryad turned to Trowa.   
  
     "Me too, Aunt Risako."   
  
     "Aunt Risako?" Duo asked. Heero rose to stand next to Duo.   
  
     "Damien, meet my mother, Risako Yuy. Mother, meet Damien and Aidan." Heero introduced, gesturing first to Duo, then Quatre. They both nodded.   
  
     "Nice to meet you Mrs. Yuy." They both said in unison. Duo glanced at Quatre, who gave Duo a warning glare. Duo quirked an eyebrow to say he didn't care, and turned back to Heero's mother.   
  
     "Damien, did you say you wanted to meet my mother?" Heero asked. Duo nodded.   
  
     "You knew Kiowa Maxwell?" He asked the older dryad. Risako smiled sadly and nodded.   
  
     "Yes, I did…" She trailed off, studying Duo. "You knew her too?"   
  
     "Very well." Duo swallowed hard. He suddenly realized he had never killed any other living thing before, and didn't want to. He pushed the fear away. Revenge was close and he was determined to get it, with this perfect chance.   
  
     "You're…" Risako trailed off, growing pale.   
  
     "Mother?" Heero asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"   
  
     "Lord of Daemons…" Risako gasped. "You're-"   
  
     "Duo Maxwell!" Quatre quickly said when Risako trailed off. He reached forward grabbing Duo's arm and pulling him back. His eyes were wide. "Duo, don't you dare! She's innocent!" He whispered urgently.   
  
     "Quatre! You're supposed to be my friend!" Duo glared at his friend, pulling his arm away from the blonde's grasp. He turned back to Risako, willing his power to hold Quatre in place.   
  
     "Duo! Let me go! You can't-"   
  
     "Duo? Quatre?" Trowa asked, standing. "You lied?"   
  
     "We had to be sure you wouldn't hurt us, and we had reasons to fear!" Quatre pleaded. "Stop him! He's going to--"   
  
     "Shut up Quatre!" Duo snarled.   
  
     "Going to what?" Trowa and Heero shared a look, confused.   
  
     "You're Kiowa's…" Risako's eyes widened.   
  
     "I'm her son." Duo said. His eyes filled with tears as he stepped toward the dryad, and he opened his arms, wrapping them around the older dryad. He buried his face into her shoulder, crying quietly. Startled, Risako only brought her hands up to sooth the mortal-form-nymph by stroking his back. Little did she know that he was only acting.   
  
     "I'm sorry for your lost at such a young age." She whispered.   
  
     "Duo! Don't do it! Release me!" Quatre said angrily. He was completely helpless, unable to move. Heero and Trowa were standing aside, confused, and Quatre narrowed his eyes. "Damnit Duo! She didn't kill your mother!" He screamed.   
  
     Risako gasped, hearing this, and seeing the alarm and fear in the blonde's eyes. She tried to pull away.   
  
     "Duo, if you are thinking that I killed Kiowa, I didn't-"   
  
     "I'm sorry for my loss too." Duo cut her off, tightening his grip around her. "Now it's Heero's turn." He whispered.   
  
     Heero and Trowa's eyes widened in alarm as they watched Risako struggle.   
  
     "Duo, no!" Quatre tried to move, but was still frozen on his spot. "Don't, please! Duo! I'll get you the real facts! I'll get Father to find out-"   
  
     "Too late." Duo said cruelly.   
  
     Heero leapt forward, but collided into an invisible barrier.   
  
     "Duo!" He said warningly. His cobalt eyes betrayed him, displaying his fear and anger. Duo couldn't see this, as he had his back to Heero, his chin resting on the struggling dryad's shoulder. Duo did, however, wonder where his sudden strength and clear head came from. He pushed the thought away.   
  
     "Say goodbye." He whispered to Risako. She froze, eyes wide. They locked onto Heero's eyes.   
  
     "MOTHER!" Heero threw himself against the invisible barrier but fell back. His eyes never left his mother's, and he stood again, ready to change to his immortal form and break down the barrier, to kill the one who was threatening the life of his mother. But he was too slow. In his mid-transformation...   
  
  
  
     ...both the longhaired nymph and dark-haired dryad were consumed and hidden by a spiral of blue liquid, as if they were caught in a whirlwind...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori:Here we go!! Chapter 5!!!!!!!!! I also have the first paragraph of Chapter 6...probably will be up in a couple of days! It's March 20th, so it'll be up by March 24th, I hope....Heero go the review replies!! ...   
** CPfeb ** Here it is!! Hope I didn't make u wait too long...still remember the story??   
** LiCat ** Glad you liked Chapter 4, hope you like this too!!   
** Tsuki Tenshi ** Heero's mother is Risako Yuy! You read it wrong!!! It's Duo's Mother who is named Kiowa Maxwell....Risako Yuy and Kiowa Maxwell were friends, but Duo thinks Risako killed Kiowa, k?   
** joy ** I'm glad you like my style!! Thank you! Humour to Relena-bashing? I don't think I ever really tried that...hm...I'll look into it!! Thank you!!!   
** chibigreenwizardmon ** This is the cliffhanger of the 'twist'!! He's not REALLY evil....at least I didn't quite plan him to be...but....*trails off, glancing at Duo who looks evil...* I can't say for sure now...   
** Sakura ** Another cliffhanger!!! Good?????? ^.^''' Hang on, the ride'll hopefully get bumpy in the good way!!! Btw, what do you mean by "MIA"?? I'm not quite familiar with that abbreviation....sorry!! Hope you can get back to me on that one!   
** Aiko Namika ** Once again, longest review ne?? You WILL help me with my Prophecy?? And you WILL do Wolfwalker....right??!?!? Duo is stubborn like I said, and I try to be good at updating....truthfully, my mom thinks I'm doing homework, English essays..but...I am...just..not then....you know....*haha* Your email said u were sick?? Hope you feel BETTER!! *hands AikoNamika a slice of chocolate cake* hope you like Chocolate!!   
** pixieD ** Here is the next part!!   
** missy ** Great!! You like my story?? I"m soo happy!!! That means you'll keep reviewing and tell me if I do things wrong....right?? ^.^ I hope so!!   
** Jet ** O.k, a couple chapters back, if you read them, I did a vote on yaoi or non-yaoi, and I'm sorry for non-yaoi lovers, but the vote was almost unanimous coz yaoi is quite popular. If you've seen my other fics, I'm not quite a yaoi writer, this is my first one, and I assure you, there won't be too much yaoi at all, just hints here and there. I was thinking of simply making it seem that they become good friends, as Duo and Quatre are good friends, same as Heero and Trowa. But the four of them, the bond grows between Duo and Heero, likewise with Quatre and Trowa...so, not too much implication, it depends how my reviewers like it!!! Please, do keep reading if you can!   
  
Saori: Please await the next chapter!!! Requests?!?!?!??!?! EVERYTHING depends on you guys, tell me what you want k???? Review please!!!!!!! ^____^ 


	6. I'll help You, if You'll help Me

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Hm....next chapter....please...realize I will not only work on this fic...next chapter will probably not come out in a day...sorry....but..I have other fics to do..I promise to work fast...progress will slow down...due to school...*sigh* refer to bottom for notes.....and comments to reviewers!   
  
_ 'italics' _ are thoughts   
  
  
  


**_FireWater   
Chapter 6: I'll help you, if You'll help Me_**   
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  
     A figure knelt in front of a temple, his head bowed. He was clad in what must have once been a white shirt, made of rough cotton. It had been mended several times, and you could make out tears and slight stains, showing that the man was obviously either poor or had been wandering for a while. Wearing beige pants that were dusty and loose, he moved with ease in them, although the material was slightly worn. His shoes were of the traditional Chinese kind, but worn out, as he must have been walking a far distance. He had somber black eyes and a pale face. His hair was long, but tied up neatly with a discolored, beige ribbon in a bun at the top of his head. A sword lay sheathed next to him as he placed his hands on the ground and bowed forward, his forehead touching the cement floor for a moment before he rose, black eyes gazing at the temple doors.   
  
     "Dragon Lord Nataku, I vow not to enter your temple until I have fulfilled the task you have placed into my hands." He said. "Please guide and protect me as I ask the Fire daemon and Water daemon for their help against the Sorcerer's Clan. Protect my clan while I am gone." He bowed once more, his forehead resting on the cold cement a moment longer. He looked up, gazing at the intricate designs of the door of the temple, sacred to all of those in the Dragon Clan.   
  
     A spark of blue to his left, into the forest, caught his eye. The temple was built on a high hill with 100 cement steps leading up to it, and it allowed him to see over the trees. The blue was hovering just below the trees, and the figure took up his sword and stood, gazing at the blue. It wavered and shone; clear only to him, as he was so high above the ground. Ignoring it for a moment, he turned back to the temple doors. These doors would remain closed until he finished his journey. Should he not succeed by the next summer, it would be re-opened again to the people of the village. He was determined to finish his journey, so for now, there was no need for the villagers to pray within the temple. Like he, they would all just pray on the top of the steps.   
  
     "The first sign of help has revealed itself. I will finish this task. Guard this village, Dragon Lord Nataku." He whispered. He turned his back to the temple and raised his sword up for a moment before strapping it to his back. Then, he started quickly down the 100 steps. Halfway down, he hopped off the stone steps and off the ledge of the temple grounds. His hand caught a nearby branch and he flipped up to perch on the branch. Tilting his head and closing his eyes, he could just make out the sound of the wind telling him where to go. He thanked the wind daemon, and climbed down the tree, dropping at the last branch to the ground at a run into the forest. He had a daemon to stop…   
  
  
  
     "What is that?" Trowa grabbed Quatre, shaking him as tears streaked down the frozen nymph's face. Quatre only fell against him, sobbing, unable to move his limbs. "Answer me Quatre!"   
  
     Heero stumbled to his feet before turning angry eyes to Quatre. "What is it?" He snarled. He reached over to grab Quatre, but the nymph slipped from his grasp onto the ground.   
  
     "W-water." Quatre choked between his shaky sobs. "That's a water storm. Duo can breathe under water…" He trailed off, scrunching his eyes closed. If he could move, he would have curled up and wrapped his arms around himself.   
  
     "And my mother can't!" Heero exclaimed, horrified. He grabbed Quatre, and pulled him up. "Stop it!"   
  
     "I can't!" Quatre gasped. "I can't even move…"   
  
     "Do something!" He shook the nymph. A tear escaped Heero's eye as he choked back a sob, and turned to the scene again. The water spiraled high into the trees, but Heero could hear nothing.   
  
     "Trowa, help me blast down that wall!" He ordered. Trowa nodded, and both of them pressed their hands to the invisible barrier. Silver streaks flashed across the wall from the contact of their hands. Simultaneously, red glowed from the four hands pressed to the surface. For a moment, there was nothing, but then white smoke began to appear, drifting up from where their hands were in contact with the wall.   
  
     "Duo! Let my mother go!" Heero screamed as he forced more power into his hands to connect to the wall.   
  
     No answer came to Heero, and it only infuriated him more.   
  
     Suddenly, a war cry sounded to the side of the trees, and a mortal broke through, his right hand on the hilt of his sword, just behind his left shoulder. He took in the sight of the fallen blond nymph, and the two dryads that were standing with their hands pressed on an invisible wall. All turned to look at him, and he immediately dropped on one knee, bowing his head. He clasped his hands in front of him for a moment before standing and unsheathing his sword. Trowa removed his hands from the invisible wall, turning to the newcomer.   
  
     "Mortal!" He said, eyes wide. "What do you want here?"   
  
     "Fire Dryad, I'm here to help you." The newcomer said, turning his gaze to the other dryad at the invisible wall, and then studying the blue whirlwind.   
  
     "How can you, a mortal, defeat a daemon in his work?" Trowa questioned. He took this chance to pull Quatre up and rest him against the trunk of the nearby tree.   
  
     "If I take down that wall…"   
  
     "How?" Trowa asked.   
  
     "It doesn't matter how I do it. If I do it, then you must return a favor for me and help my people." He said.   
  
     "What is your name?" Trowa asked.   
  
     "Chang Wufei." The mortal, named Wufei bowed again, clasping his hands. "I want both your help as well as the help of the water nymphs. Will you exchange the favor of helping my people if I break that wall down for you?"   
  
     "Yes." Trowa said. Anything was worth a try at the moment. Reaching forward, he placed a hand on Heero's back. "Stand back Heero. The mortal says he can take the wall down."   
  
     Heero's hands didn't leave the wall as he turned to glare at his friend. "A mortal?" He snapped. "What can a mortal do that we can't?" He turned his glare to Wufei before turning back to the wall and forcing another surge of power through his hands. The amount of white steam increased.   
  
     "Whoever in there is going to die!" Wufei was starting to panic. The water rush was increasing in speed. He guessed that meant the immortal within wouldn't be able to hold their breath too long… "Just let to do it! I'll take down the wall!"   
  
     "Heero!" Trowa said louder. Reaching forward, he pulled the other dryad back firmly by the shoulders. Heero spun around and landed a punch on Trowa's cheek. The taller dryad grunted in pain, but didn't let go.   
  
     "Go." He hissed to the mortal.   
  
     The young man nodded and placed himself in front of the wall about 12 feet away. He raised his sword, right hand gripping the hilt, which was 5 inches from his stomach as the sword was parallel to his standing form. His left hand was raised to the blade in front of his face, his thumb on one side of the blade, his other fingers flattened against the opposite edge. He stared past the blade to the wall and closed his eyes. He spoke lowly in Chinese and slowly maneuvered the sword's hilt to his left hip and his left hand shifted down the blade to the hilt as well. The sword was now parallel to the ground, the point of the sword pointing to the wall. The base of the hilt rested in the center of his left palm, his fingers pointed to the ground as he closed his eyes silently.   
  
     With warning, he snapped his eyes opened and ran forward a few steps. 5 feet from the wall, he jumped up, both hands wrapped around the hilt of the sword as he brought the weapon back to point behind him, his hands above his heads as he reached a high distance. He closed his eyes once more. It seemed like he was flying; he was so high up. He wavered in the air for a moment, and all was still. Then he let out a cry as he opened his eyes and brought the weapon harshly down.   
  
     Trowa had managed to make Heero stop hitting him, and the two of them, as well as Quatre, watched as the Chinese man threw his force behind his weapon and into the wall. It appeared that he didn't reach the top of the wall, as when he jumped up, the three immortals thought he was so far above the ground he must have reached the top. It didn't matter.   
  
     Wufei narrowed his eyes as he realized he hadn't reached the top of the wall that he had guessed would be there. Thinking quickly, he changed his attack on the wall as he began his descent, gravity pulling him down. He lessened his force on the wall, the blade scraping down the wall with a shriek. His feet landed firmly onto the ground and he pulled the sword smoothly away from the diagonal it was in against the wall, to his right side, once again parallel to the ground. Placing the palm of his right hand on the bottom of the hilt, he used the force as well as the balance of his left hand to drive the sword firmly into the invisible wall. His right foot shifted back and he leaned his entire body and weight to the attack.   
  
     For a moment, all was still as everyone, mortal and immortal, held their breaths, waiting to see if Wufei had succeeded.   
  
     The wall shattered like glass, falling to the ground. All the sharp shards vanished.   
  
     Without waiting, Wufei surged on forward, still gripping his sword as he threw himself into the water tornado. It became clear to him that time had run out.   
  
     "Mortal!" Trowa called after him, but Wufei had already vanished into the water.   
  
  
  
     Duo summoned the water storm, fainting wondering if he was really doing the right thing. He crushed that thought. _ 'I won't stop now. I've gone too far.' _ He told himself. Within the water, oblivious to what was going on outside, he didn't let go of the female dryad until he glanced up and around, sure that the storm was in full effect. He released her and floated back about a foot, studying her. Risako thrashed, trying to find a way out. Duo knew she couldn't breathe under water. He looked away.   
  
     "I'm sorry." He choked out. Tears fell from his eyes, washed by the storm. As violent as it looked from the outside, within the storm, it was as calm as that of his pond. Risako waved, trying to get his attention as she struggled to hold his breath. Duo screwed his eyes shut and let out a broken sob. He sank to the floor, burying his face in his hands. Within the spiral, the amount of water decreased up to his waist, leaving only a circular wall of the liquid around them along with the few inches. Risako remained standing, gasping for air.   
  
     "Child of Kiowa…" She raised her hand to his shaking form, but before she could touch him, she dropped her hand. She turned around, facing the liquid that continued to spiral around and above them and touched it. White steam appeared, and Risako knew she wouldn't be able to get out without the help of the nymph sobbing behind her. She turned again and knelt. White smoke rose around her as her feet were in the water, but she didn't care. "Listen to me."   
  
     "What am I doing?" Duo choked. He looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks. "What the hell am I doing?"   
  
     "Duo, right?" Risako asked with a small smile. "Listen to me, you may think I killed your parents because I was friends with them, but let me explain, I did no such thing."   
  
     "I don't believe that! They died because of fire! You are fire!" Duo screamed. His voice echoed for a moment in the water chamber, but vanished a moment later.   
  
     "Please, just listen to me." Tears filled Risako's eyes as she saw the emotional pain Duo was suffering. He quieted, but his tears continued to fall. "There is a tribe, far away from here. They live in the mountains. They are sorcerers. These half-mortals believe that we should not be the ones to balance Mother Nature. They believe they can do that themselves. Your parents and I were very good friends, for many summers. They were very happy for me when I had Heero. The next summer, you were born. It was the time when the sorcerers tried to take over our homes. They started by cutting off the water up in the mountains from the rivers. It stopped the water from reaching your pond. Before long there wasn't much fresh water. Your parents were in charge of that pond, and they decided to take a risk to go visit the half-mortals. I, along with my husband, went along, because we know that eventually, it would be our turn to fight for our homes."   
  
     "You killed them on the way, didn't you." Duo whispered. Risako shook her head.   
  
     "They left you with Heero and Trowa, and Trowa's family took care of the two of you. We followed the stream's path to reach them, but the streams were drying up fast. It took three days to reach the mountains, and your parents were drained. The sorcerers took them because they couldn't flee fast enough, and only my husband and I got away. We went back, but with their spells, the half-mortals had made your parents appear differently, like them. Their powers were sealed, and they were powerless, controlled by the half-mortals." She trailed off for a moment before continuing. "I won't deny it Duo, I did kill them, only because I didn't know them. My husband and I killed all of them in revenge, because they manipulated your parents to appear to attack us, and we retaliated in defense, and killed them. I'm sorry." She whispered, looking away. "We didn't even know that some of the half-mortals had gotten away, and even now, after many summers of searching, we haven't found the ones who had escaped. I'm sorry Duo, you have a right to hate me, to kill me, for killing your parents."   
  
     "Damn right I do." Duo stood shakily, wiping his face with the back of his hand. Risako followed, rising as well, and closed her eyes. "I have every right to kill you." He raised his hands.   
  
     "Stop, Water Nymph!" The sudden scream froze Duo in his actions, and Risako opened her eyes. The two immortals were surprised to see a mortal, wielding a sword, crash through the water wall. He was soaked, and looked surprised.   
  
     _ 'Why is there no drowning here?' _ He wondered, before he realized that the water was low on the ground. _ 'What is going on?' _   
  
     "Mortal!" Duo exclaimed. "What are you doing here, in the business of immortals?"   
  
     "I'm here to defend a Fire Dryad who did no wrong!"   
  
     "Who are you?" Risako asked, looking between Duo and the mortal.   
  
     "Chang Wufei." He nodded in her direction. "Let the Fire Dryad go!"   
  
     "When did I become the bad guy?" Duo asked, eyes wide.   
  
     Wufei didn't answer as he jumped up, raising his sword. Duo took a step back as Wufei appeared to want to slice him in half. He raised his hands to retaliate when Wufei's sword turned horizontal and he cut through the water.   
  
     "Hey!" Duo cried. The spell broke and the water tumbled down, sloshing over the three within its walls.   
  
  
  
     The three immortals outside the walls of the water storm watched in surprise and horror as Wufei threw himself into the center of an immortal's powers.   
  
     "He's insane!" Quatre cried. "Duo!" He screamed. They were silent, holding their breaths, waiting, after that.   
  
     Not too long after Wufei vanished into the water, the water came tumbling down. Trowa and Heero stepped back in surprise, but the spell on Quatre broke as well, and he surged forward.   
  
     As soon as all the water had reached the ground, it revealed Duo, Risako and Wufei, the mortal the only one who was wet. Risako was standing, as was the mortal, but Duo was on the ground, curled, crying.   
  
     "Mother!" Heero ran forward, pulling his mother away from Duo as she tried to kneel down.   
  
     "I'm all right Heero." She assured him, looking around to see Quatre hugging Duo, trying to comfort the sobbing nymph.   
  
     "Trowa…" Heero said, pushing his mother toward the taller dryad.   
  
     "Come Aunt Risako. Let's get you back to the Fire Cavern." Trowa said, taking her arm.   
  
     "Wait, Heero, it's not how it looks, I wasn't near dying in there! We were talking in there!" Risako protested, pulling away from Trowa. Heero was now standing over the two nymphs on the ground, eyes flashing with anger. Quatre was talking softly to Duo, his eyes trained on Heero, pleading silently.   
  
     "Duo Maxwell." Heero said. Duo looked up at Heero. He stood.   
  
     "Kill me Heero Yuy." Duo whispered. "Put an end to my suffering."   
  
     "Heero, he didn't try to kill me." Risako placed a hand on her son's shoulders and squeezed.   
  
     "I know Mother." Heero answered, eyes not leaving Duo's. "I could feel your life force, and it was strong."   
  
     "Then…" Risako trailed off in understanding, and stepped back.   
  
     "Thank you, Duo Maxwell, for not killing my mother." Heero said. He extended his hand. "I don't know what really happened then, nor do I know why you want to kill my mother, or how your parents died. I'm just grateful that you didn't kill my mother."   
  
     To Heero's surprise, Duo threw his arms around him.   
  
     "Thank you." Duo whispered. Tired out from his emotions, he slipped into unconsciousness, feeling warm and safe…   
  
  
  
  
     And Wufei stood at the side watching. _ 'Dragon Lord Nataku, I hope the prophecy will be true. Allow them to aid me in my journey…my task…' _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: I know...sucky huh? Well, I tried...I really did. I may alter this one, maybe I should make Heero hate Duo? Hm.....I dunno what I'm thinking.....Sorry!!! Now, on to responses to people...   
  
** Wildfire's Flame ** bwahaha..I know...evil huh?? So...was this good? Duo didn't succeed....heehee...poor Duo..   
** Tsuki Tenshi ** I hope u think this is great too..^.^   
** Raven Wings, once :o), the emoticon **Here is the next chapter....ha...ha...I promised I would post my the 24th ne? Here we go!!!   
** Faith **Nope, Heero not a happy lil fire dryad~~~ Did u expect this??   
** LiCat **I know...there IS fun if u write cliffhangars..but not when ur left on one.....makes me wanna write more cliffhangars...BWAHAHHAA   
** Braided Baka Girl ** Here's Wufei....heeheehee.....   
** shinigami41 ** yup, it's spelt 'applaude' (unless i've been always spelling it wrong......thanks for cookie!! I luv cookies!!! Heeheehee!!!! ^_^   
** NoName **Glad u love it!   
** AikoNamika **Thanks for fixing my plothole!!!! Had my beta reader found that....uh oh for me!!!! yes..I fixed it all up..arigatou!!!!! ^.^ Here, have some chocolate~~ heehee   
** NotE **I fear writers who do the same thing....but..I couldn't resist!!! Thanks for idea! Wufei sorta saves the day~~   
** CSMars **I'm glad u love it!!! Here's the next chapter!   
** Kaworu ** Well, Relena was mentioned, way early in the story..for..a line or two? With Dorothy....n..here's Wufei!!!   
** Maria ** Here's next chapter!!! ^.^   
** Hell's Little Angel ** Anger management Classes?! Lol!! don't exist for nymphs tho..too bad ne?? maybe the next fic..   
** Jetonna **nope, another jet~~ heehee I know...it's fast...demo..reading that story u recommended...soo long!!! no patience..and..yes..I will skip the lemon..r u implying u read it?? Jetonna!!!!!!!......heeheehee...yea..I'll make it more slowly...I was gonna make Heero's mom show later...demo..I couldn't help it..   
** Sakura **yea....I hate it when that happens..I try not to do that in case my readers...just..vanish..u know?? .....*flinches at scream* Gomen ne!!! I had to do that!!! why? I have no idea......ha..ha...*runs, scream back* At least THIS wasn't a cliff hangar!!!!   
** ATB **Firewater stood for something?? liquor?! *had no idea*   
** Silent Shimegami ** s'k...relena bashing...later on..not too severe tho.....it'll be Heero with Duo..dun worry..   
** SuperBakaGirl ** Heehee, did u like the outcome??   
** Shin's Twin ** Yea, Trowa and Quatre...demo...all this'll come later.....right now..the story must be established...I know it's long..   
  
Saori: Next chapter will be a bit later...I have lots of tests in the next three days!! But..!! I will work hard!!!!!! Please, Review....tell me how this chapter went!!! Appreciated!!! Ja until next time!!! 


	7. Acceptance Made? Or Not?

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Hm....next chapter....please...realize I will not only work on this fic...next chapter will probably not come out in a day...sorry....but..I have other fics to do..I promise to work fast...progress will slow down...due to school...*sigh* refer to bottom for notes.....and comments to reviewers! I'm SO SORRY this took soo much longer, it'll get better..May is so busy for me!!! too many performances and school trips!! I try! REALLY!! HONEST!!! *no one listening..*   
  
_ 'italics' _ are thoughts   
  
  
  


**_FireWater   
Chapter 7: Acceptance Made? Or Not?_**   
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  
     After a moment of assuring Risako that Duo was all right and only exhausted, Trowa led the older fire dryad down the path pack toward the portal to their Fire Cavern. With the help of Heero, Quatre carefully propped the unconscious Duo against the tree trunk. They stepped back, Quatre sighing. Heero watched Duo quietly, and for a few minutes, all was silent. Quatre then turned to Heero.   
  
     "So, I guess you'll want an explanation." He said softly.   
  
     Heero didn't look away from Duo, and nodded slightly. Quatre paused a moment before beginning.   
  
     "Before Duo was born, his parents were good friends with two fire dryads, your parents. About two summers after he was born, his parents went on a journey, with your parents, leaving him with my family and I. They never returned. It was assumed that your parents killed them."   
  
     "Then why do you hesitate to hurt me now?" Heero asked quietly.   
  
     Quatre turned back to Duo. "It isn't my battle. When Duo and your mother were in the water whirlwind, I know they talked. I know she told Duo the truth. And if it were something that Duo didn't like, he wouldn't have hesitated to kill your mother, unless there was really a good reason."   
  
     Once again, the two lapsed into silence, watching the exhausted and still unconscious nymph. Suddenly, Quatre's head snapped up and he spun around. Behind him, standing forgotten, was the mortal, Wufei. He had taken his shirt off and laid it out in the sun to dry, and he stood with his arms crossed, patiently waiting. His eyes were closed, but as soon as Quatre's gaze reached him, he opened his eyes and straightened, one hand going to his sword's hilt, which was strapped to his waist, the other hanging at his side. He bowed.   
  
     "Mortal." Quatre whispered. "What led you here? What purpose do you have?"   
  
     Heero too, turned to study the mortal. He noted that his skin shone a bronze tone in the sun, equally dark as his own. _'That's odd.'_ He thought. _'My skin is darker because of fire; how's he similar?'_ He also took in the jet-black hair tied back tightly. The clothing the mortal donned was clearly Oriental, but so was the structure of his body.   
  
     Wufei knew that the fire dryad was assessing him, but ignored it. He knelt down on one knee, clasping both hands in front of him, head bowed.   
  
     "I am here to seek the help of the fire dryads and water nymphs." He said.   
  
     Quatre looked at Heero, then turned slightly to face Duo again.   
  
     "Now is not the time, mortal." He said.   
  
     "Now is the right time." Wufei looked up. "My name is Chang Wufei. I seek the help of two dryads and two nymphs on this day. It is written and planned by the God of us all. Surely, you must know what I speak of."   
  
     "I don't know what you're talking about. Leave now, Chang Wufei, we have other matters to attend to."   
  
     "Water nymph, I am desperately in need of your help. Surely, you must know of your ancestor Jarvis-"   
  
     "Leave Mortal!" Quatre's eyes flashed angrily. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It is not I who you seek. Speak with the fire dryad," He gestured to Heero. "I must take my friend down into the waters to rest." He nodded to Heero. _'Till we meet again.'_ He thought. With that, he summoned water from the pond to carry Duo, and walked into the water. Within moments, both water nymphs vanished.   
  
     Wufei turned to Heero. "Fire Dryad-"   
  
     "What do you need help with?"   
  
     "You don't know about the Prophecy?"   
  
     "Prophecy?" Heero raised an eyebrow.   
  
     "Yes." Wufei paused hesitantly. _'Is this the right immortal?'_ He wondered.   
  
     "Speak, mortal." Heero commanded.   
  
     _'It is wrong to defy the command of an immortal.'_ Wufei's father's words rang in his head. "The Prophecy was made a long time ago. It says two fire dryads, two water nymphs and one mortal will tie the knots between the opposite elements and mortals forever. A mortal, I, will come, seeking your help. Whether lovers or enemies, the fire dryad and water nymph was overcome all to become a sign of peace among immortals, and also with the mortal to be the peace sign of all. This is symbolized by a violet-eyed nymph with a braid; the three parts of the braid for fire, water and mortal."   
  
     _'Violet-eyed…braid…Duo?'_ Heero blinked. _'Why don't I know about this?'_ "You're saying that I'm the fire dryad? That those two water nymphs and my other companion are to help you?"   
  
     "Please." Wufei bowed his head once more. "I need your help. I speak for my clan as well."   
  
     Heero paused a moment. He would need to do a bit of research on the Prophecy.   
  
     "Tell me, what kind of help do you need?" He asked.   
  
     "Heero?" Heero turned to see Trowa.   
  
     "Is my mother all right?" He asked, concerned. Trowa nodded.   
  
     "What's going on?"   
  
     Wufei mentally groaned when Heero started to explain the situation to Trowa. _'How can these immortals help me if they don't know of their past, and the Prophecy?'_   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     Quatre tugged Duo's blanket up to his companion's shoulders.   
  
     "Duo, I wish I could take some of your pain, but isn't it better now that you know the truth? I know, you feel that everything changes because there's no one to blame…" He whispered. Duo only continued to sleep. Quatre shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll let you rest a while. I'll know when you wake up anyway…" Quatre picked up his newest book once more and left the sleeping cavern.   
  
     Once he stepped out of the sleep quarters, Duo blinked an eye open.   
  
     "I hate it when you're right Q." He whispered. Feeling decidedly tired, he turned onto his side and fell asleep again.   
  
     Quatre looked up to the surface of the water again. Closing his eyes, he could see above the lake's ripples. Heero, Wufei and Trowa were still there.   
  
     "I should go and apologize for snapping at Wufei." He murmured. "And I should discuss that Prophecy. If only Duo could come with me…" With another sigh, he put his book down and started on his way up to the surface of the water.   
  
     _'Why have I been sighing all day?'_   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     "Interesting Prophecy." Trowa remarked. "Are you sure we're the right dryads?" He asked Wufei.   
  
     Wufei groaned silently again. He wasn't one to be careless about these things! _'Are immortals much more…STUPID…compared to what we think, what the books write?'_ "I'm sure. The books say the sign of the Prophecy is blue light from the center of the forest, roughly translated from the Chinese scripts." He said. "This pond," He gestured to the water next to them. "Is near the center of the forest. The light of the water whirlwind was the center."   
  
     "That's the only sign?"   
  
     "No. Like your fellow fire dryad said, the water nymph with violet eyes and a braid is mentioned in the scripts as well. That would be the one that passed out."   
  
     Trowa turned to Heero, raising an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to speak when a sigh interrupted him. He turned to see Quatre.   
  
     "Quatre." He said.   
  
     "Why are you all still here?"   
  
     "The Prophecy. Did you know about it?" Heero asked. Quatre hesitated for a moment. "…Yes."   
  
     "What do you know about it?"   
  
     "I know about Jarvis, our ancestor. I know Duo is the next chosen one. I know what we have to do."   
  
     "In short, you know what happens."   
  
     Quatre nodded.   
  
     "And what are you going to do about it?"   
  
     Quatre shrugged. "I play the part of the companion here. You and Duo are the chosen ones, as well as this mortal here, Wufei. It's not for me to decide. I can only say I will stick to Duo's side. I will play my part."   
  
     "Will Duo follow this Prophecy…?" Wufei asked hesitantly.   
  
     "Please, Wufei, rise. You've been kneeling there long enough." Quatre said. Wufei complied, and rose. "As for Duo, we'll have to see. I suggest you come back here at nightfall. When Duo awakens, we will speak with him. You will get your answer then."   
  
     Wufei looked hesitant. _'Can these immortals be trusted?'_   
  
     "Mortal, you have my word." Quatre said softly. "We must decide amongst ourselves. There is need for your presence. Return when the moon is high."   
  
     Wufei nodded. "Very well. I will take my leave. Until nightfall." He bowed, moving backward to path before he turned and vanished into the forest.   
  
     Quatre turned back to Heero and Trowa.   
  
     "I suggest you two speak together first. I will do the same when Duo awakens."   
  
     Heero glanced at Trowa, who nodded. "We will return early eve."   
  
     "All right. Duo and I will be here to meet you." Quatre answered. He watched as the two shrugged and took their leave. "By the way." He called. They dryads turned. "Thank you."   
  
     Trowa nodded with a small smile, and vanished. Quatre glanced up at the sky.   
  
     _'Lord of Daemons, help us all to make the right decisions.'_ He prayed. Turning, he retreated back into the depths of his home.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     "Quatre?"   
  
     "Duo! You're awake! How are you feeling?"   
  
     "Tired." Duo grinned, sitting next to his friend on the rock where Quatre had been reading.   
  
     "You've been sleeping for quite a while."   
  
     "I know." Duo yawned. "But I'm feeling better."   
  
     The two of them were silent for a while before Quatre spoke up.   
  
     "Duo-"   
  
     "This is about that Prophecy, isn't it."   
  
     "Sorry Duo. There was a mortal there, Wufei, the Oriental one. He asks for our help."   
  
     "Can't you make the decision, Quatre?"   
  
     "I'm sorry Duo. You're the chosen one, not me."   
  
     "Well, let's hear what you gotta say again. We cleared this earlier. Just remind me again what better reason now is there for me to do this?"   
  
     "Duo…" Quatre chuckled. "Don't make me feel like I'm promoting a new home for the fist or something."   
  
     "Something like that." Duo shrugged.   
  
     "Think about it Duo. You've cleared it all up with Heero's mother right? Speaking of which, tell me what happened?"   
  
     "Later. I'll tell you, Heero and Trowa all together."   
  
     "O.k. Well, you have cleared it up, and if you can make peace between opposite elements, you'll be famous in the history of the nymphs, very well known among all the future generations-"   
  
     "Quatre you make it sound like I crave attention."   
  
     "Don't you?"   
  
     "Point taken. Go on."   
  
     "So, if you can make peace between water and fire, and also with the mortals, what happened to my sister wouldn't happen to any of us again."   
  
     Duo looked out into the distance, twisting his braid thoughtfully in his hands again.   
  
     "I guess you're right Quatre. I don't have much of a choice. Like you said, I wouldn't want war to start over."   
  
     "So you'll do it?"   
  
     "If the fire dryads will."   
  
     "Shall I tell my father?"   
  
     "Won't you do it anyway?"   
  
     "Probably."   
  
     "O.k. When are we scheduled to meet them?"   
  
     "The guys early eve, the mortal when the moon rises high."   
  
     Duo sighed. "All right then."   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     "Who told you about the Prophecy?" Risako asked.   
  
     "The mortal, in the water whirlwind with you. Mother, what really happened to Duo's parents?"   
  
     "I'll let Duo tell you himself." Risako sighed. "Keisukei, what about the Prophecy?"   
  
     "I guess the time came earlier than expected." Keisukei answered. He turned to Heero and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "We were planning to tell you after you got familiar with the outsider lands. I assume you already know?"   
  
     "You knew I was the chosen one too?"   
  
     Keisukei shook his head. "It happened because of us. You mother and I made peace with the water nymphs, Duo's parents. After they died, the link was broken. YOU were chosen specifically because the misunderstanding of hatred between Fire and Water because of this."   
  
     "So, I should do this?"   
  
     "Make us proud son."   
  
     "I will Father, Mother."   
  
     Heero bowed to his parents before leaving the room to find Trowa.   
  
     "How'd it go?" Trowa asked.   
  
     "Did you speak with your parents?"   
  
     Trowa nodded. "It's a go right?"   
  
     Heero set a determined look on his face. "Mission accepted."   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     Evening fell, much quicker than either the nymphs or dryads expected. Heero and Trowa stepped into the clearing, expecting to see Duo and Quatre. Instead, only the pale blond greeted them.   
  
     "Where's Duo?" Heero asked, looking around and into the water.   
  
     "He'll be here soon. He's just fixing something up." Quatre replied. "Did you find out all you need to know about the Prophecy? Make up your mind?"   
  
     Trowa nodded. "Yes, we have."   
  
     "Well, we'll just wait for Duo then."   
  
     They didn't have long to wait, as Duo surfaced shortly after.   
  
     "What's up guys?" He asked with a smile. Around his neck hung the cross that represented his mother.   
  
     "Just waiting for you Duo." Quatre answered. Duo nodded.   
  
     "Heero, what do you think?"   
  
     "Mission accepted."   
  
     "Well, same here. Any details needed?"   
  
     "No until the mortal comes."   
  
     "All right then."   
  
     For once, Duo was surprisingly quiet as the four of them sat down to await the arrival of the mortal. Duo spoke up after some time.   
  
     "I guess you want to know what happened."   
  
     "Take your time. We're not all dying from curiosity." Heero said dryly. Duo shrugged.   
  
     "All right then, no need to tell you guys then."   
  
     "Duo!" This protest came from Quatre."   
  
     "All right, all right, calm down Q." Duo knew Quatre was very curious.   
  
     "There's another species, half-mortals, who believed they could control Nature without us, the natural immortals. They are sorcerers. They decided to kill off the immortals clan by clan. My parents, and Heero's parents, went to confront them, to fight for our homes. I was left with Heero and Trowa's family, not yours Quatre." Duo glanced at Quatre, who nodded, brows furrowed. He agreed, knowing what Quatre was thinking. Why didn't Quatre's father tell either of them that Duo hadn't stayed with the Winners when Duo's parents left?   
  
     "There wasn't water on the way, so my parents were drained and captured. They were manipulated to attack Heero's parents in the forms of the half-mortals, and not recognizing who they were, Heero's parents attacked and killed my parents. In other words, it was accidental. The Yuy's went back and killed most of the half-mortals in revenge, but some got away, and are still hidden to this day." Duo shrugged. "That's all there is."   
  
     _ 'He's taking this quiet easily…He's being strong.' _ Heero realized. _ 'He IS strong.'_   
  
     They four of them turned at the sound of footsteps, and Wufei appeared. He bowed low. Again, he had his sword strapped to his waist. The four younger immortals rose.   
  
     "We have our answer, Chang Wufei." Heero said. He looked at Duo.   
  
     Duo nodded, looking completely serious. "We don't accept."   
  
     "Duo?!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: I'm SO SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG!!! CLIFFHANGER!! I'm really sorry my loyal readers....but..it'll be a while till i post again..I have a dance performance this Thursday (it's Tuesday night)...and I have an exam next Friday...and a concert next Saturday...so..I'll try my best...please, keep checking back! I'll try my best, really!! I had a bit of problems a while back, but now they are ALL solved!!! THANK YOU FOR READING!!!! PLEASE!! the usual...REVIEW!!! Yeesh!!! I dun upload a couple weeks...and they change the FF.Net system!! ARGH!!! neway...Now, on to responses...   
  
** Hell's Little Angel ** Nope, it doesn't bother me, knowing ppl love me story actually encourages me! Thank you!   
** LiCat ** ^__^ I hope ur still reading..^.~   
** Wildfire's Flame ** I am actually 11% evil..I took a test..heh...dun ask where the drowning came from..I know...Wufei isn't that..clueless...but..I had to make him look like the rescuer..then...wasn't needed..heh...   
** AngelBlaze ** There's really no yaoi going on yet huh..*sigh* but I'll work with it..but..please...define slash??? I'll try not to make them nasty to each other..but...they WILL bicker..I warn u...^__^ Here..*hands AngelBlaze chocolate* heehee   
** Tsuki Tenshi ** Hilde..bwahaha..wait n see..bwahaha!!   
** Jewls ** I really need the luck! History is NOT my stuff, especially not composers...anyone here take music and History 4?? Help me!!! Soon, the Prophecy will be in action!!!! Stay tuned!   
** shinigami41 ** sorry about the long wait..like I said...problems..all solved now tho!! ^__^ yay!   
** CSMars ** Yup, here comes Wuffie..I mean Wufei!!!   
** Silent_Shimegami **Nope, no hate...*hugs plushie* Yay! My own Duo n Heero plushie!! *cuddles* (you can tell I'm too poor to purchase my own..*sigh*) purple contacts?? heh..good stuff   
** HANA ** ^__^ glad u like! keep reading!   
** Sakura **thanks, I need the luck!!! Just one more week and I'll be back to posting more often till the dreaded exam time we all known hate ne?   
** Wyn G.Aarden ** POCKY!!!! sorry..I dun deserve...*sigh* but..I'll work harder..honest!!   
** AikoNamika ** WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!??! Haven't talked in like..a month! Well..here's the next chapter..at long last...too descriptime? Card captors? NEver really saw....so..I dunno...and I can't write drama..last time I tried..someone told me to stop writing my daydreams!!!! *pouts* *hands Aiko some ice cream for longest review YET AGAIN*..heehee!!   
** Maru-chan ** oooh!!! Life, Death anime in between..me like me like!! Here is the story, keep reading!!   
** Gemini Tenshi ** ^__^ keep reading!! I have no idea where this element idea came from either..heh...   
** Mystic Dragonsfire ** cute?? heh...poor Duo.....kinda..   
** Shin's Twin ** glad u like! keep reading!   
** Kome ** I contined! took me a month, sorry! But..I'm not the ONLY writer..that takes forever..once in a while..right??? *hopeful eyes* anyone support me??   
** NotE ** Wufei is out!! I won't sue u coz I dun got more than a quarter n a dime..that's it..hahaha...well..he kinda saved the day..well..sorry..no..but..heh...glad u really like! I'll try to add more Wufei on your behalf..wanna give him a girlfriend somewhere in there???   
** SuperBakaGirl ** I'm not much on detail..and here Aiko was telling me I have TOO MUCH detail..>.   
  
  
So, stay tuned! ^____^ keep reading!!! Watch this fic deteriorate coz I didn't update for so long! PLEASE REMEMBER ME!!! *quiet..eerie..echo..* D'oh! heehee!! ^.~ 


	8. So It Will Go

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Hm....next chapter....please...realize I will not only work on this fic...next chapter will probably not come out in a day...sorry....but..I have other fics to do..I promise to work fast...progress will slow down...due to school...*sigh* refer to bottom for notes.....and comments to reviewers! I'm SO SORRY this took soo much longer, it'll get better..May is so busy for me!!! too many performances and school trips!! I try! REALLY!! HONEST!!! *no one listening..*   
  
_ 'italics' _ are thoughts   
  
  
  


**_FireWater   
Chapter 8: So It Will Go_**   
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  
     They four of them turned at the sound of footsteps, and Wufei appeared. He bowed low. Again, he had his sword strapped to his waist. The four younger immortals rose. "We have our answer, Chang Wufei." Heero said. He looked at Duo. Duo nodded, looking completely serious. "We don't accept." "Duo?!"   
  
     "I said, we don't accept." Duo repeated.   
  
     "Please, water nymph-" Wufei started, raising his head.   
  
     "I don't want to hear it."   
  
     "I thought we said yes." Trowa stated, confused.   
  
     "We never did. And I have my reasons."   
  
     "Will it be too much to ask for these reasons?" Heero interjected, icy glare upon Duo.   
  
     "If you'd just wait Fire Dryad, I was about to tell you." Duo returned the icy glare. He gazed at the rest of the audience for a moment. "I know about the prophecy. You all know about the prophecy. In short, I'm supposed to bond Water, Fire and one Mortal Clan together, by helping the Mortal Clan. But right now, my priority is for my mother's revenge. Not on Heero's mother, but the clan of half mortals. Until then, I want to do nothing else."   
  
     "Duo, didn't you say you _didn't_ want a war to start?" Quatre asked quietly.   
  
     "Yes Quatre." Duo looked tiredly to his companion. "But I will not rest well knowing the murderers, the manipulators, are roaming our world, free to hurt all others. If I am truly the descendant of Jarvis, I think my priority is to protect the other immortals, before this prophecy." He turned to Wufei.   
  
     "Chang Wufei, right?" he asked. Wufei nodded. "I'm sorry, we are unable to help you for the time being. Please, return to your clan."   
  
     "I have vowed not to return to my clan until I have done what I was sent to do." Wufei said quietly. "What if I were to tell you that the prophecy, what we five united as three must do, is the same as what you wish to do to avenge your parents?"   
  
     Duo narrowed his eyes. "How are you able to know so much about us? Have you been watching us before you made your appearance?"   
  
     "Yes, I admit I have been watching you." Wufei bowed his head again, in shame. "But would it not be good to kill two birds with one stone?" He asked boldly.   
  
     "He has a point." Quatre pointed out. "Wait a moment." The blond nymph turned to Wufei. "Do you know who the half mortals are?"   
  
     Wufei nodded. "My clan knows them as The Sorcerers. They are the ones capable of magic, what we call Black Magic. It isn't the magic you have with water, or you," He looked at Heero and Trowa. "Have with fire. They use the magic to bind people, enslave them, use them and deceive them. Many mortals have fallen into their traps. The elders of my clan say they are ugly when viewed with the eye of the logical mind, but they are beautiful to the eye of the easily tricked heart. We have lost a few of my clan to them already. This is why I must protect them, and follow the prophecy the clan has held onto, and rid the lands of The Sorcerers."   
  
     "What do you think Duo?" Quatre turned to his fellow nymph. "Wouldn't it be better to do, as Wufei says, kill two birds with one stones?"   
  
     "I have no intention of killing any birds."   
  
     Heero rolled his eyes. "The saying means to do two things at once."   
  
     In return to the flat statement, Duo rolled his eyes as well. "I know, I'm not stupid. But how do we know that the Sorcerers are the same people as the half mortals?" He turned with the others to face Wufei, eyebrow raised. "Well?"   
  
     "They have one distinction. Everywhere they go, they leave something of theirs, a simple symbol." He paused. "An appropriate one too. A rose."   
  
     "A rose?" Quatre's asked incredulously, his gaze turning to Duo.   
  
     "How is that appropriate?" Duo asked.   
  
     Wufei looked into the woods. "The rose is a beautiful flower. But it has thorns." He said simply.   
  
     "You mean it's like the mind's eye and heart's eye thing you were talking about?" Duo asked. "The rose is beautiful in the heart's eye, but dangerous in the mind's eye?"   
  
     "Precisely."   
  
     "The Sorcerers left roses behind…" Quatre murmured. "Duo?"   
  
     "Do you know something?" Heero asked. "According to Mother and Father, they travel very discreetly. It's hard to find them. Had it been easy to, Mother and Father would have killed them long ago." He added as an afterthought.   
  
     Quatre and Duo communicated silently with their eyes. "Yes." Quatre said carefully. "There is a clan nearby, we know them as the Rose Clan, and they often drink from our pond. When they do they give thanks and leave us some mortal food as well as a rose so we would know it is them."   
  
     "How often do they come by?" Wufei asked.   
  
     "I don't know." Quatre glanced again at Duo.   
  
     "Around the time when the rose wilts, do they come back?" Wufei persisted. Duo's eyes narrowed in thought, then widened.   
  
     "Yes, around then."   
  
     "They've been keeping their eyes on you." Wufei said quietly.   
  
     "What for?" Duo asked.   
  
     "I don't know. But whatever it is, we'll have to find out. Otherwise, before you know it…" Wufei trailed off for a moment. "You might be gone too."   
  
     Fire rose in Duo's eyes at the statement. "I will not die." He said quietly and firmly. "I will not die until I have avenged my parents."   
  
     Wufei nodded in understanding. "So, you will help me?"   
  
     Duo paused, then nodded. "But let me warn you first. I don't know what I'm doing. You'll have to guide me. I wasn't brought up to know any of this prophesized stuff." His violet eyes darkened. "All I want is revenge. So lets go."   
  
     "Duo, if you want to get revenge, we need strategies. We need to think this out. If we just charge in and try to kill them, we'll be outnumbered. We aren't experienced in battles, tactics, nothing." Heero said. He turned to Wufei. "So how can we do this?"   
  
     "I think we'll need some training first." Wufei said. "But in order to do that, we need to work somewhere without watching eyes."   
  
     "You sound like you already know a place." Trowa said. Wufei nodded.   
  
     "The temple of my clan. There is space there, and half mortals can't get in. You have mortal forms." He said.   
  
     "Then we'll go there tomorrow." Duo said. "Why don't we meet back here when the sun rises, and Wufei, you can take us there." Suddenly, Duo sounded all too eager to go, his eyes flashing with excitement. "I can't wait to get my hands on them."   
  
     "I'll warn you first Water Nymph, training will be hard. But you will see that tomorrow."   
  
     "Wait." Quatre looked confused. "How do you know all of this Wufei?"   
  
     Wufei looked towards the water. "I was taught by my father how to associate with the elements and the daemon of the elements." He said quietly. "I was taught how to tell daemon to use their power to their advantage. Most daemons are pacifists are they not?" He glanced at the others to see their nod. "That's why you probably weren't taught. But I can show you how to do it."   
  
     Heero nodded "All right. We'll meet here when the sun rises. It's time for us to return home. It'll probably be a long day." With that, he and Trowa nodded and walked back into the woods. Wufei glanced at the two water nymphs.   
  
     "Would it be a problem if I camped here?"   
  
     "Why would you need to?" Duo asked. Quatre answered for him.   
  
     "You really aren't going to return to your village and clan until you succeed." He said softly. "Be our guest, but we will be returning to the water."   
  
     Wufei nodded. "Thank you."   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     Once back underwater, Duo turned to Quatre, and opened his mouth.   
  
     "Yes Duo." Quatre interrupted him. "You don't need to guess. Wufei has something in him he hasn't told us. There is truth in him, but he isn't willing to tell us until some more time pasts. The prophecy is real and so is his determination to fulfill it. But we shouldn't question him."   
  
     Duo made a face. "Stop reading my mind Quatre." He said. Again, his eyes sparkled with excitement. "Training! What do you think we'll be doing?"   
  
     Quatre shrugged. "I don't know. But I have a feeling it will be hard. We should get our rest."   
  
     Duo rolled his eyes. "Who can rest with such excitement?"   
  
     "Duo, don't forget." Quatre's expression was seriously, and Duo stood still to listen. "This will be dangerous, I can tell. It may seem like fun and games at first, but we'll probably need to pay a lot of attention." Quatre turned to walk towards the cave and stopped. "Maybe it'll save our lives when we battle." He continued on his way.   
  
     Duo stood for a moment, confused. _ 'Why does Quatre seem upset about this…?' _   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     In the Fire Caves, Trowa and Heero retreated to their room.   
  
     "Training Heero?" Trowa asked.   
  
     "I don't know Trowa." Heero answered truthfully after a moment of thinking. "You and I, we can control fire, and we can hold people down, and have some psychic abilities. I know for a fact we'll probably be training to learn about each other's strengths and weaknesses. But anything else, I don't know."   
  
     "Do you think we'll be training against each other?"   
  
     "I don't know Trowa. But since we're opposite elements, we'll probably fill in each other gaps. And Wufei is a mortal, so maybe he studies things we don't. He knows about Fire Dryads, Water Nymphs and half mortals. But anything we need to know, I'm sure he'll tell us."   
  
     "Why do you trust him so much Heero?"   
  
     Heero didn't answer for a minute. _ 'I trust him because Duo does.' _ "I don't know." He said, though the idea crossed his mind. "Maybe because our parents mentioned this, and they know the whole deal. Wufei knows what we know as well. That's enough reason for us to trust him for now." He emphasized the words 'for now' strongly.   
  
     With that, the two dryads slipped into their beds and closed their eyes, almost anxious for the next day to arrive.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     On land, Wufei looked at the stars, his head resting on the pillow his arms created. The moon was still high in the sky. Many thoughts crossed his mind, and he sat up, crossing his legs. Closing his eyes, he listened to the wind, his mind blank in meditation.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     The next morning came quickly, and before long, the two Fire Dryads, two Water Nymphs and one Mortal were assembled by the water.   
  
     "Wufei." Quatre said when everyone had assembled. "Will we be seen at your temple?"   
  
     Wufei shook his head. "The temple is out of bounds to all but me. My people know what I must do. They will not interfere. They will keep others from interfering as well. And there will be water near by. There is a pond by the temple."   
  
     Quatre nodded "Thank you Wufei."   
  
     Duo was silent once more, looking out to the pond that had been his home. _ 'What am I thinking?' _ He asked himself. _ 'It's not like I'll never return here.' _ He smiled and waved cheerily at the water, pulling himself together at the same time. "Goodbye home, I'll be back soon, I promise!" he said cheerfully, and turned back to his not one but four companions. "Are we ready?"   
  
     Heero nodded. "Only waiting for you baka."   
  
     "Baka? What does that mean?" Duo asked.   
  
     Heero snorted. "It means idiot. Suits you fine." He said, glancing at Trowa who had raised and eyebrow, Wufei who was silent, and Quatre who had an amused look.   
  
     "Hey! I am **NOT** a baka! You're a baka to call me a baka!"   
  
     "Is that the best you can come up with? Nice retort Mr. I-Am-4-Summers-Old."   
  
     Duo crossed his arms. "Least I'm not a grouch in the morning."   
  
     The corners of Trowa's mouth quirked slightly. He had called Heero a grouch in the morning before, and Heero did not like it. Silently, he scored one for Duo. Heero's eyes darkened.   
  
     "I'm not a grouch in the morning." He said almost grumpily. "I simply do not appreciate getting up this early when there isn't school."   
  
     "We are going to school. Training! Right Wuffie?" Duo asked. For a moment, he paused, surprised at the mispronunciation of Wufei's name, but a sly smile crossed his face.   
  
     "My name is pronounced Wufei." Wufei stated, but caught the sly smile. "I will not answer to anything but Wufei." He quickly said.   
  
     "Yes you will Wuffie!"   
  
     "I will not Water Nymph!"   
  
     "You just did Wuffie."   
  
     Wufei groaned. This was not going to be very pleasant. Before anymore could be said, he started on the way into the forest towards the temple, trying to ignore Duo's laughter. For one part, he was glad that Duo was probably going to be easy to get along with, and a cheerful part of the group. He flinched at Duo's voice as the braided nymph crowed "Wuffie!" once more and decided again. Nope, he wasn't glad Duo was easy to get along with. And he wasn't going to be glad that Duo was going to be a chatterbox. _ 'Oh Nataku, please allow silence at some point in the day, especially during my prayers…' _ He prayed quietly.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     Before long, they had reached a gate, and Wufei stopped, turning around. The four daemons were looking around, and their eyes settled on the sign at the top of the gate before they turned their eyes to Wufei.   
  
     "This is the temple of Nataku." He gestured towards the gate. "The sign you were studying, states that in my language; Chinese. Inside here, we will train until we are ready. There will be fresh food brought to us daily, and we will not be disturbed. We will train in the mornings, rest during the hottest hour of the day, and train at night. Don't worry." He said before Duo could protest. "We will not be training all day. And one thing before you enter the temple, I do take time daily, two to three times a day, to pray. Whether you join me for that or not, it's up to you, or maybe you need to pray to your Gods as well. That is all."   
  
     "So can we see inside already?" Duo asked. Wufei nodded. "And will you teach me those pictures?" He added. Wufei furrowed his eyebrows.   
  
     "Pictures?"   
  
     "That." Duo pointed to the sign.   
  
     "You mean Chinese characters. Yes, you will need to learn that."   
  
     "Great!"   
  
     With that, Wufei opened the gate, and stepped in, followed by the others. Trowa closed the door after them, and they followed Wufei through a short tunnel. They stepped through the end of the tunnel and the four daemons paused in amazement. Concrete steps led down from where they were, about 15 steps, to a large grass pasture. To one side, there was a large pond. Across from them, in the distance, was a large house-like structure, which all four daemons wondered about.   
  
     "What is that?" Duo asked, eyes wide. "How can what looked so small outside be so big?"   
  
     "It is the art of my people, to make this sanctuary for our God, Nataku. That is the actual temple." He gestured to the house-like structure in the distance. "It is also where we will rest, and where I will pray." He started down the stairs and across the expanse of grassland. Without anything else to do, the daemons followed. For some time they walked, and the temple did not seem to get nearer, but all of a sudden, they were standing right in front of it.   
  
     "It's beautiful." Quatre breathed. Wufei didn't answer, his head bowed in apparent prayer, though only for a moment.   
  
     "The first thing I want to show you is a weapon you each will carry. They were made when the prophecy was discovered, and will be there to protect you. Each of you will have your own weapon." He pulled out his sword, still sheathed. "This is mine." He walked up the temple, to a table by the alter at the front where a statue of a dragon was proudly guarding. On the table where 4 different weapons, glowing different colors.   
  
     "These are the weapons you will use. Before you touch them," He said as Duo reached for one glowing violet. "Before you touch or use them, you must first learn what they are, how to use them, and how they will help you when you need them. You must be fully dependant on the weapon."   
  
     "How can we depend on a mortal-made weapon?" Heero questioned, his eyes resting on an object that was glowing blue.   
  
     "The weapons were made by the Gods. Not just the mortals. We, the Dragon Clan, are simply the mortals who have guarded. Any mortal not in the prophecy who tries to touch the weapon will be scorched and will die. This is why you must learn about the weapon before you touch it."   
  
     Quatre nodded. "But, which is which?" He was already oddly drawn to a purple-blue glowing object, rather, two objects.   
  
     "It seems you have already been chosen by the weapons." Wufei said. "Why don't you line up in front of the one you like?"   
  
     The daemons did as asked, and were partially surprised none of them chose the same weapon. Wufei nodded to himself. He stood to the left, closest to the emerald weapon.   
  
     "This, Trowa, is your weapon. It is called a staff." He moved on to the next one, the purple-blue object. "This, Quatre, is your weapon. They are called cross blades. This Duo," Wufei pointed to the violet object. "Was used by your ancestors. It is called a-"   
  
     "A scythe." Duo said. He looked confused as to how he knew, and glanced at Wufei. Wufei blinked as well, but moved on. "Finally, you Heero, this is a beam saber." He stopped, letting the daemons study their would-be protectors. "Tomorrow, we start our training."   
  
     Duo nodded. "So we can't touch these eh?"   
  
     "No. You will soon though."   
  
     "How soon?"   
  
     "Depends how fast you work. But we probably need to work fast." Wufei's eyes darkened. My people say that the Sorcerers are getting restless. Take today to rest, and we will start tomorrow. The rooms are down that hallway." He gestured to the left. "And the pond is outside. Have a good rest and we will meet here tomorrow morning."   
  
     With that, Wufei turned and retreated to his room.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: HERE WE GO! Chapter 8 after like..a long time..I'm really sorry. There may be errors in this, but both my beta reader n I are extremely busy, so I'm posting this as is. You'll notice that Heero is a bit out of character, but you'll see why in the next couple of chapters. Next chapter will be the start of the training which is why I cut this off here, and I will try to get it out a.s.a.p. As for the rating, it is, as pointed out, that yaoi and shounen ai are different, thus, this story is now shounen ai. In the beginning of the story, it was strongly stated 'no yaoi' but then it changed, so..well..I'm too lazy to go and fix it, so it'll be left as is.   
There will not me specific shouts this time because I have no posted in such a long time, and I guess..having the story is better than just the shouts? I'll get them out for next chapter, I will! I hope...but..the story is important right? *silence* well, read neway people! I'm sorry it took so long, but here it is!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I will also accept ideas for the training chapter(s) so, please, send them on! 


	9. Author's Note Jan 22, 2007

To anyone still interested in reading my work.

I have recently picked up writing again (the past 7 months) but I no longer post here due to the NC-17 restriction reasons as well as other personal reasons.

I still constantly think of Firewater, and I wanted to inform any readers (if anyone is still around) that this fic will be redone. I cannot say when, but it will be.

All of my current and new work can be found in the two of the following places. To remain the most updated on my posted work, please select the first choice. (please take out the spaces due to formating reasons!)

1) Livejournal under user name lilzazu (lilzazu . livejournal . com)

2) Gundam-Wing-Diaries: www . gundam-wing-diares . 150m . com

I apologize for the long wait. Due to some rather vicious emails I had been discouraged from writing from the fandom and since become a silent reader. I've only picked up writing again since the past June 2006, and all my work is new (and hopefully improved). Please do not hesitate to let me know if you are still around, I do miss you guys!

One last choice is my email address. I can be contacted through zazu1x2x1 at hotmail . com .

Thanks, everyone!

Zazu 


End file.
